


Без обязательств

by solnczevorot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Blood and Violence, Dark, Heavy Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Military AU, Murder, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Swearing, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solnczevorot/pseuds/solnczevorot
Summary: Кит облажался. Облажался конкретно, и теперь эта ошибка оставила его судьбу на милость Лэнса. Чтобы Лэнс не проболтался, Кит должен беспрекословно выполнять то, что тот ему скажет.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	1. 1. Никаких обязательств

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/gifts).
  * A translation of [No Strings Attached](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446318) by [Red_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead). 



> милитари ау ([автор аушки](http://lowaharts.tumblr.com)), фоном аллура/широ и лэнс/ожп  
> вольный перевод это я привет  
> я вообще не в фендоме так случайно вышло
> 
> 18.08.2017—25.08.2017  
> 6.01.2018—18.07.2018  
> 17.01.2020—28.01.2020

Их первый секс (если это можно назвать так) не был запланирован, вовсе нет.

Операция закончилась полным провалом, цель скрылась, люди были взвинчены, все слова ненароком превращались в обвинения.

— О чём ты только думал? Он почти был мой, а ты позволил ему удрать, Лэнс! — Кит прижал снайпера к стене, схватившись за его горло, перекрывая тому такой нужный и необходимый сейчас кислород.

Лэнс смерил его наглым взглядом, одарив усмешкой, какую только смог выдавить из себя, — даже прижатый к стенке, он играл с Китом. В животе Кита стянулся огненный узел, когда до его ушей долетел невесомый полузадушенный смешок.

— Я чётко прицелился. Всё было под контролем. Это ты помешал мне. Если бы я не одёрнул винтовку вовремя, в твоей голове красовалась бы пуля. Скажи спасибо, что я попал всего лишь в руку.

Кит был зол. Чертовски зол потому, что Лэнс был прав. О да, ещё как прав, потому как Широ с такой злостью вцепился в его рубашку и с размаха впечатал в стену, когда он переступил порог штаб-квартиры. Кит был зол потому, что был беспомощен в тот момент, когда лидер ясно дал всем осознать, что Рэд проебался.

И сейчас он обвинял Лэнса в том, что сам же налажал.

Лэнс ухватился пальцами за руку Кита, расцарапывая кожу до крови, надеясь, что тот ослабит хватку, но это не дало никакого результата. Кит получал какое-то сумасшедшее удовольствие, когда видел, как в этих потемневших синих глазах плескался неподдельный ужас. Лэнс сделал несколько безуспешных попыток пнуть безмолвного убийцу, но тот легко их избежал. Улыбка, исказившая лицо Кита, испугала Лэнса, и кожу обдало резким холодом. Слёзы, собиравшиеся в уголках его глаз, были ядовитой смесью страха и отчаяния.

— Кит… — судорожный вздох, — я… я не могу…

Кит не расслаблял пальцы, даже не колебался — ни на йоту, — и от давления лицо Лэнса становилось устрашающе синим. Он ловил воздух ртом, царапался, вырывался и пинался, но впустую. Когда его глаза сами стали закатываться, Кит позволил ему сползти вниз по стенке.

Лэнс схватился за шею окровавленными пальцами. Он жадно глотал кислород, как будто дышал впервые. Он кашлял, пытаясь прийти в себя, но только раздирал горло давимыми волнами боли. В его глазах застыли слёзы, и пара капель скатилась по щекам, до того как он успел смахнуть их. Он смотрел красными глазами на Кита, а тот стоял к нему спиной и просто смеялся. Он смеялся над тем, каким бесполезным и беспомощным был валявшийся на полу снайпер.

Лэнс ненавидел это. Он вовсе не был слаб. Его просто застали врасплох, он был напуган, как, впрочем, был бы любой, кто зашёл бы в свою квартиру и в темноте был бы атакован одержимым маньяком.

У Лэнса не заняло много времени, чтобы сжать зубы и, вскочив на ноги рывком, ударить Кита со спины или, по крайней мере, попытаться. Кит ожидал какого-то сопротивления, ответного удара — тут он не ошибся. Он вовремя отошёл в сторону, и Лэнс снова упал на пол, встретив на своём пути лишь пустоту.

— Ну же, Лэнс, сдавайся. Не воображай, будто ты на шаг впереди.

Лэнс взглянул на своего «товарища» с ухмылкой на лице и повернулся к нему, держа в руке пистолет. Кит замер, даже перестав дышать. Это была территория Лэнса, конечно же, у него могла быть сотня пистолетов, запрятанных тут и там. Где именно, Кит не знал. Конечно же.

— Что ты там говорил, «на шаг впереди»? Я был уже на два шага впереди тебя. — Лэнс выровнял дыхание, опуская пистолет и направляя дуло на ногу Кита. Он спустил курок, выстрелив прямо в бедро. Кита парализовал шок, и парень упал, зашипев от боли, когда горячая латунь влетела в его ногу.

Лэнс охватил тело Кита холодным взглядом. Он не собирался подходить к нему ещё ближе. Он медленно поднялся, даже, кажется, затаив дыхание, чтобы не сделать ничего глупого и позже жалеть об этом.

Кит схватился за свою ногу, с силой сжимая её.

— Ты, блять, подстрелил меня! Дважды за день, ты, ёбаный засранец!

Он мог быть ранен и обезоружен, но всё же в состоянии драться, и он знал, что Лэнс был в курсе.

— Наверное, если бы ты не набросился на меня, ты бы сейчас не пачкал кровью мой чёртов кухонный пол, и мы бы спокойно разошлись. Прекрати драматизировать, ничего твоей жизни не угрожает. — С этими словами Лэнс опустил пистолет и отошёл на пару шагов назад, чтобы добраться до выключателя.

Кит зажмурил глаза от резкой вспышки неожиданно яркого света, озарившего комнатку, но как только проморгался, перевёл внимание с Лэнса на свою ногу. Он одёрнул руку, чтобы посмотреть на ранение, и пришёл в ярость, потому что знал: если не позаботиться об этом вовремя, на его теле останется ещё один шрам. Из-за Лэнса.

— Чёрт, и как я завтра собираюсь это объяснять…

Сухой смешок, небрежно обронённый Лэнсом, будто резал слух и скрёб по ране — он вовсе не понравился Киту.

— Ах, ты думаешь, что это твоя единственная проблема. Кит, приятель, ты будешь горько разочарован, если думаешь, что подстреленная нога — твоя самая большая беда. Взлом с проникновением, нападение и, я бы даже сказал, попытка убийства. Я ещё не говорю о твоих явных трудностях с самоконтролем… — Лэнс глубоко вздохнул, не спуская глаз с Кита, и подошёл к шкафчику. Он открыл его и извлёк аптечку. — Теперь, если пообещаешь не убивать меня, я перевяжу тебя. Если же нет…

Кит прошёлся свободной рукой по своим волосам, смахивая капельки пота и обдумывая предложение Лэнса, представляя возможные «если же нет». Опираясь на стул, Кит поднялся и подковылял к Лэнсу, оставляя за собой нелепые кровавые подтёки.

— Ага, что я ещё могу сделать, чтобы ты молчал, кроме как перерезать тебе горло.

Кит проследил, как Лэнс подошёл к нему, чтобы помочь усесться на кухонную столешницу и начать работу. Кит мог поклясться, что по выражению Лэнса было более чем понятно, что он не потерпит никаких едких замечаний, и он решил, что сейчас лучше просто заткнуться. Он откинулся назад, облокачиваясь руками на столешницу и изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать боль и в руке, и в ноге.

— Снимай свои штаны, и я придумаю что-нибудь, пока буду работать…

Лэнс закатал рукава до локтей, до того как подойти к раковине и промыть руки горячей водой и мылом. Кит сделал, как было сказано: расстегнул молнию и спустил штаны до колен. Он мерзко присвистнул, когда смог полностью разглядеть ранение. Его плоть была разодрана, кровоточила, но пуля не засела в ноге, пройдясь по краю. Лэнс точно знал, куда нужно стрелять, чтобы не причинить большого урона. Его рука снова начала отдавать тупой болью. В голове проносились неприятные догадки, не разошлись ли швы, пока он придавливал Лэнса к стенке.

— Ага… Я не нанимал тебя в качестве мальчика на побегушках.

Лэнс вернулся с бутыльком перекиси водорода в руках, снимая крышечку по пути к Киту, и без предупреждения вылил щедрый десяток капель прямо на открытую рану, отчего Кит дёрнулся, стиснул зубы и прижал ногу к столешнице, на которой сидел. Кровь и шипящая жидкость смешались вместе, стекая на стол и каплями пачкая штаны Кита. Кит взглянул на Лэнса, который в тот момент закрывал бутылочку и убирал её в аптечку.

— Ой, прости, было больно? Не очень-то приятный сюрприз, да?

Лэнс придерживал крышку аптечки обоими большими пальцами и напевал что-то под нос. Кит начал сомневаться, правда стоит ли ему доверить перевязать себя после этого. Беспокойно оглядывая Лэнса, он следил за каждым его движением: как тот взял иглу, напоминающую крючок для ловли рыбы, как продел в неё нить, как, встав на колени, склонился над ногой Кита, стараясь не загораживать себе свет. Одну руку он перекинул через его ногу, чтобы было легче удержать Кита и как можно ловчее зажать кожу. Другую руку, в которой находилась острая иголка, Лэнс пододвинул к ране.

Он ввёл иглу в плоть, протягивая нить заботливо и умело. Меньше чем через пятнадцать минут дело было сделано. Кит был удивлён и впечатлён навыком Лэнса, что ясно читалось на его лице. Парень поднялся и отошёл от Кита недалеко, оставляя того сидеть на столешнице и разглядывать шов.

— Неплохо. Я уж боялся, что ты будешь использовать меня в качестве игольницы. — Кит протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до шва, но был остановлен резким и грубым движением. Кит одёрнул руку. Лэнс на мгновение нагнулся к медикаментам, и тут же в его руках появился бинт, который он сильно затянул на ноге Кита.

— Я понял, понял, ты всё ещё злишься. Прекрати усугублять ситуацию — всё и так хреново.

Лэнс вновь повернулся к Киту и оглядел его, подметив его раненую правую руку. Глубоко вздохнув, он вернулся к аптечке.

— Снимай рубашку, подлатаю твою руку. Пока мы здесь, у меня, по крайней мере, есть возможность, — последнее предложение он невнятно пробубнил под нос.

Кит скрестил руки на груди и сказал, прикладывая усилия, чтобы звучать убедительно:

— Всё не так плохо… — Кит врал, и Лэнс прекрасно видел это. Кит просто не хотел находиться здесь ещё дольше — он хотел убежать, пусть даже поджав хвост как пёс. Он знал, что завтра ситуация станет намного паршивее, как только о его действиях узнают Широ и, в конце концов, Аллура.

— Прекрати упрямиться и дай мне помочь. Нравится тебе или нет, нам придётся работать вместе. Если ты не в форме, это значит больше работы для меня… А тебе лучше поверить мне на слово: ещё больше работы мне ой как не хочется, — Лэнс нахмурился, и между бровями залегла морщинка. Кит поймал себя на том, что никогда прежде не обращал внимания на его выразительное лицо. Если бы они не были в такой дрянной ситуации, он точно сморозил бы шутку.

— Снимай эту грёбаную рубашку…

Кит выполнил приказ, очень не довольный тем, что пришлось повиноваться. Он стащил с себя рубашку, и Лэнсу оставалось лишь судорожно втянуть воздух и задержать дыхание, почти не двигаясь. Кит отвёл взгляд, догадываясь, что приятель оглядывает все его шрамы: все «на волоске от смерти» и все «опять накосячил».

— Хватит пялить.

Лэнс очнулся от какого бы то ни было транса и присмотрелся к руке Кита. Он протянул к себе повреждённую руку так, чтобы можно было лучше разглядеть неладные, кривые швы, пересекающие предплечье. Он взял чистую тряпку вместе с парой ножниц.

— Я просто поражён, какими дерьмовыми были те стежки. А ещё многих этих шрамов ты мог с лёгкостью избежать. — Лэнс не сдержал улыбки, когда услышал смешок «пациента». — О, так это ты сделал… Не хочу расстраивать тебя, но это отстойно.

— Спасибо, Капитан Очевидность, расскажи мне лучше что-то, чего я не знаю. — Кит наблюдал, как Лэнс снимал старые швы, а на его лице вырисовывалась тёмная улыбка, и он с трудом подыскивал нужные слова.

— У меня есть идея. Мы можем сохранить этот инцидент между нами… ни Блэк, ни Принцесса не узнают. Только ты и я, и пуля в стене. Чёрт, это может даже избавить тебя от твоих срывов… — «нужные слова» заставили Кита взволнованно оглянуться на Лэнса, и томиться в ожидании продолжения.

— Ну, и что за идея? — Кит чувствовал, что внутри что-то спутывалось в клубок, смешивалось. Это был страх неизвестности. Снайпер был хорош в поиске правильной цели и достижении её.

Лэнс работал в тишине, оставив Кита истязать себя догадками и буквально сгорать в ожидании ответа. Рука была ещё одной быстрой и непыльной работёнкой. Кит подметил, что никогда не смог бы так. Брюнет посмотрел на швы, а затем перевёл расфокусированный взгляд на Лэнса, который уже накладывал бинты.

Кит не спускал глаз с того, как Лэнс приближался к его лицу. Если бы Кит не знал его так хорошо, он бы сказал, будто смотрит на змею. Лэнс улыбнулся холодно и невозмутимо.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим дружком для траха.

Кита будто окатили ведром холодной воды, и на его лице застыло глупое выражение.

— Чего?

Кит не знал, стянул ли Лэнс его руку или нет. Он убедился, что это не было шуткой, когда лицо Лэнса оказалось ещё ближе и он продолжал, вторгаясь в его личное пространство и опаляя щёку горячим дыханием:

— Без обязательств, конечно же. Ты выполняешь мои прихоти, я держу рот на замке, и никто не знает о том, что сегодня произошло. Чёрт, как я сказал, ты даже сможешь срывать злость на мне. Это мои условия. Если ты откажешься, я пойму. Но если ты согласишься… — Лэнс прошёлся руками по бёдрам Кита, — ты должен как следует выебать меня сегодня.

Кит начал догадываться, что за чувство преследовало его. Он ощущал это, когда прижимал Лэнса к стене, когда Лэнс дотрагивался его тела, когда мягкие губы Лэнса были всего в нескольких дюймах от его губ. Это была похоть.

Кит убрал руки со стола и запустил пальцы в волосы Лэнса перед тем как отступить назад и обнажить его шею. На лице Лэнса читались страх и замешательство, однако он моментально забыл об этом и весь растворился в забвенном стоне, когда Кит прижался к нему и, сперва проведя губами по коже, укусил его за шею.

Кит потянул рубашку Лэнса вверх, желая избавиться от одежды как можно скорее. Лэнс, увернувшись от рук Кита, нетерпеливо зацепился за его пальцы своими и, мало что соображая в душном дурмане, повёл его в свою спальню. Кит пинал ботинки в сторону и стягивал штаны по пути, следуя за Лэнсом в жадной спешке.

Лэнс отпустил руку Кита, чтобы снять рубашку. Продолжая слепо шагать по направлению к кровати, он почувствовал толчок. Кит повалил его на простыни, надавливая весом своего тела. На мгновение Кит почувствовал боль в руке и ноге, но это было лишь мгновение, и он тут же забыл об этом, бегло взглянув в глаза Лэнса.

Длинными пальцами Лэнс проводил по спине Кита, вычерчивал узоры, а его тело изнывало в невыносимом ожидании и каждым движением умоляло о большем. Штаны казались такими тугими, что дыхание спирало с того момента, когда Кит прижал его к стене. Как будто в ответ его безмолвным просьбам, Кит расстегнул его штаны и рывком сдёрнул плотную ткань, увлекая в неизвестном направлении и ботинки.

Кит взялся за резинку боксеров Лэнса, готовый исполнить свою часть негласной сделки. Лэнс приложил трясущуюся руку к лицу Кита, заставляя того заглянуть в его затуманенные желанием глаза.

— Резинки и смазка в тумбочке… — полустоном выдавил из себя Лэнс. Кит был слегка расстроен тем, что он был так подготовлен к чему-то вроде этого. Невольно он задавался вопросом, скольких до этого Лэнс затаскивал к себе в постель. По крайней мере, Кит уважал, что Лэнс предпочитал безопасный секс.

Кит потянулся к ящику и с болезненной отчётливостью чувствовал, как его пульсирующий напряжением член тёрся о ткань. Он нащупал знакомый пакетик с презервативом и бутылочку смазки неподалёку. Он спустил бельё, через секунду уже забыв, куда оно упало. Лэнс игриво улыбнулся, замечая его стояк. До того как Кит успел хотя бы открыть упаковку, Лэнс резко подвинулся и обхватил рукой его член, проводя пальцами от основания до головки.

— Блять! — Кит захлебнулся своим голосом, шумно всхлипнув. Однако Лэнс только начал: он прошёлся губами по головке, слизывая терпкую каплю смазки, влажно посасывая, и медленно вобрал в рот всю длину. Лэнс смотрел на Кита снизу, когда начал покачивать головой вперёд и назад, срывая с его губ сдавленные стоны. Кит вцепился в плечи Лэнса, оставляя на них красные дорожки, и заставил того оторваться. Лэнс расстроенно-раздражённо хмыкнул, выгибая бровь, когда Кит достал презерватив и раскатал по члену.

После этого Кит снова взялся за боксеры Лэнса и стянул их с него, сдерживая довольную ухмылку. Из баночки он выдавил жидкость себе на руку и одним кончиком пальца вошёл в Лэнса, растирая смазку. Прикосновения заставили Лэнса сжать зубы и хрипло выдохнуть. Кит небрежно бросил бутылочку и свободной рукой закинул левую ногу Лэнса себе на плечо. Пальцами, покрытыми смазкой, он растягивал Лэнса, вводя по очереди то один, то два; проталкивая внутрь и тут же доставая наружу, как гипноз. Лэнс одними губами шептал безумную молитву, а голову сносило от ощущений. Кит двигал рукой всё быстрее, проникал всё глубже, но не прошло много времени перед тем, как Кит прошипел: «Похеру», — и убрал пальцы.

С губ Лэнса сорвался разочарованный вздох, руками он с силой сжимал простыни. Он убрал ногу с плеча Кита, вызывающе разводя бёдра; в его глазах плескалась похоть, дикая и необузданная, и он одним своим видом требовал большего. Кит наклонился над его телом, взглядом пробежался по укусу, оставленным им на шее Лэнса, и отметил его ярким засосом, покусывая кожу. Лэнс прогнулся под Китом, позволяя взять его без остатка.

Кит вошёл грубо, хлёстко, остро, сразу целиком, глубоко. Лэнс сильно вцепился ногтями в спину Кита, вырисовывая царапины длинными отметинами. Кит качнул бёдрами, и мир мгновенно поплыл, потёк перед глазами. Кит быстро наращивал темп, не позволяя Лэнсу даже открыть глаза. Комнату наполняли пошлые шлепки, полузадушенное, глухое «блять» Лэнса и низкое, горячее, опаляющее дыхание.

Кит двигался резко, рвано, спешно вколачивался в податливую плоть, оставляя следы от пальцев на горячей коже. Лэнс старался вдохнуть, но воздух застревал в горле, вылетая обратно с пошлыми стонами. Он хотел и терялся в нечеловеческом желании. Его собственный стояк причинял пьянящую боль и требовал прикосновений. Лэнс открыл глаза только тогда, когда Кит вышел из него, лишь оставляя неприятную тянущую пустоту.

— Переворачивайся. Ты хотел, чтобы я тебя трахнул…

Лэнс с усилием поднялся и встал на трясущиеся колени. Кит одарил его задницу затуманенным взглядом, и Лэнс, уткнувшись щекой в матрас, сказал негромко и прерывисто:

— Ты можешь снять презерватив, если хочешь… — выдохнул Лэнс дрожащим голосом и схватился за одеяло. Он закрыл глаза, услышав, как Кит, последовав его предложению, стянул контрацептив. Киту так нравилось. Лэнс не возражал.

Лэнс сквозь сжатые зубы втянул тяжёлый воздух, когда почувствовал руку Кита на своём члене. Это почти отвлекло его от того, что Кит вошёл в него до конца, задевая простату. Из головы вылетели любые обрывки мыслей, когда Кит начал двигаться снова, без каких-либо ограничений, сливаясь с ним в одно целое.

От каждого движения кровать раскачивалась вперёд и назад со скрипом, до которого никому не было дела. С губ Лэнса слетали лишь рваные ахи и полувздохи, снова и снова. Раздался протяжный стон, член Лэнса вздрогнул, запачкал простыни быстро и сильно. Кит сделал ещё два вымученных и глубоких толчка и кончил, заполняя Лэнса теплом. Мгновение он не двигался, пытаясь прийти в себя, и оторвался от Лэнса, позволяя ему шумно повалиться на кровать в послеоргазменной неге.

Лэнс лёг калачиком, обхватив колени руками; сперма Кита медленно стекала на одеяло. Лэнс растянулся в довольной улыбке, когда оценил количество отметин на спине Кита; он поддразнивающе хмыкнул.

— Похоже, это «да». С тобой приятно иметь дело…

Лэнс приподнялся на локтях и хотел встать с кровати, но понял, что почти не чувствовал ног и тело его не слушалось.

— Я бы проводил тебя до двери, но в моём состоянии…

Кит взглянул через плечо, но его глаза ничего не выражали. Лэнс заметил это, но проигнорировал. Кит стоял, взглядом ища свою одежду, от которой избавился по пути в комнату Лэнса. Он нашёл нижнее бельё и натянул его, прошёл до двери в спальню и одарил Лэнса прощальным взглядом, обдумывая его слова.

— Как ты и сказал, никаких обязательств, твои условия… — с придыханием сказал он.

Лэнс заёрзал в кровати, прячась глубже в грязные простыни. Он закрыл глаза с неизменно безразличной ухмылкой на губах.

— Не переживай, я выполню сделку. Увидимся на моём полигоне снова, Кит…

Брюнет отвернулся и вышел из комнаты. Лэнс слышал его шаги, когда он искал и подбирал свои брюки и ботинки, надевая их и поправляя на себе. Последней была рубашка, вывернутая наизнанку. Ещё пара поспешных шагов перед тем, как тяжёлая входная дверь со скрипом отворилась и так же закрылась. Кит спустился по лестнице и выбежал на улицу.

Лэнс наконец-то открыл глаза. Он подтянул ноги к груди и обвил их руками. Его хриплый смех, спугнувший чуткую тишину, переходил в невнятные всхлипы. В темноте он прошептал:

— Какой же я, блять, тупой.

Горькие слёзы оставляли влажные дорожки на щеках, пока сон не унёс его от гадких, безобразных чувств. Грязный. Сломанный. Потерянный. Нелюбимый.

***

Кит стоял в душе, позволяя струе горячей воды смыть с него запах Лэнса. Он опустил голову и не обращал внимания на то, как клубится пар в комнате, поднимаясь к потолку. Он хотел потеряться в нём, как он был потерян в своих же мыслях. Его рука и нога отдавали пульсирующей болью, однако он не возражал. Было не так плохо, как он рассчитывал.

Он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не пробежаться пальцами по водонепроницаемым бинтам и улыбнуться. Это были следы Лэнса, и впервые на его теле были шрамы, о которых он не сожалел.

Здесь-то Кит и поймал себя. Его сердце сжалось, застыло, а в глазах плескалась пустота. В голове прокручивались слова Лэнса. С губ Кита сорвался тихий смешок, но он был не уверен, плачет он или смеётся.

— Да, верно… без обязательств… Сказал парень, который заштопал меня, как тряпку…

Он сжал руку в кулак и со злостью ударил по стене, оставляя неказистую трещину в плитке.


	2. 2.1. Беглец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Киту приходится расплачиваться за свои ошибки. Он жалеет, что раньше не слышал об эффекте бабочки, и теперь совершенно не знает, что делать. «Докладываю: обстановка стандартная, всё пошло по пизде».

Кит потёр ушибленные костяшки пальцев и осмотрел штаб-квартиру. Блэк говорил о некой запланированной миссии, которая Киту была до лампочки. Голд записывал все подробности в блокнот, прикусив язык от усердия. Грин быстро стучала пальцами по клавиатуре её компьютера и, уже зная конец разговора заранее, тщательно планировала детали миссии. Блу не был в комнате, или, по крайней мере, Кит думал, что не был. Довольно схоже со своей работой снайпера, Лэнс держался на расстоянии, но это отнюдь не значило, что его не было слышно.

Кит понял, что Блу всё время находился здесь, только когда тот громко перебил Блэка. Это было резко, остроумно и так в стиле Лэнса.

— И ты ждёшь, что мы справимся с этим? Мы и так на пределе, а запасы почти закончились. Эта миссия — самоубийство, что ещё мягко сказано. Не знаю насчёт вас, парни, а мне прощаться с жизнью не очень-то хочется. — Блу облокотился на дверной косяк и сильно нахмурился, смотря на Блэка. Широ стиснул зубы, чтобы сдержать гнев и не устраивать концерт перед всей командой. Рэд не мог не улыбнуться, спрятав лицо за рукой: он знал, что снайперу достанется за эту выходку.

— Я знаю это, Блу, и именно поэтому следующая миссия — решающая. Мы перехватим эшелон снабжения Заркона, и…

Лэнс резко отвернулся, игнорируя любые слова Блэка, что заставило Голда положить ручку и обратиться к возмущённому солдату.

— Блу, послушай, мы знаем, на что идём… — Голд вздохнул, провожая взглядом Блу, покинувшего комнату, а следом сам поднялся на ноги и отправился за ним. Он виновато посмотрел на Блэка, когда выходил из помещения. Грин только подперла щёку рукой и закатила глаза. От внимания Рэда не скрылся глубокий вздох Широ, прозвучавший в унисон с шорохом чертежей, небрежно брошенных на стол.

Кит был совершенно растерян. Его сильно поразило то, что Широ позволил кому-то вроде Лэнса запросто уйти, особенно после такой сцены. Общение Блэка и Блу всегда было напряжённым и заметно натянутым, но этот случай… это — что-то совсем иное.

— Может мне кто-нибудь объяснить, что за чертовщина здесь происходит? — Кит не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь инструктаж скатывался в истерики и сворачивался так же быстро, как и начинался. Кит присоединился к Силам Вольтрона только месяц назад, но точно знал, что совещания насчёт миссий должны были проходить не так.

Широ обошёл стол кругом и, подтянувшись, одним прыжком оказался на нём. Грин встала, хлопнув крышкой ноутбука, взглянула на Рэда, а на её лице заиграла застенчивая улыбка. Хакер была в команде задолго до Кита, и он догадывался, что она знала о том, что произошло между командиром и снайпером.

— Итак, я думаю, сейчас самый момент для меня, чтобы уйти, и для Широ, чтобы рассказать тебе, в чём проблема Блу. Развлекайтесь здесь вдвоём, я пойду за Принцессой. — Грин поспешно вышла, оставляя двух мужчин наедине в комнате.

Широ выглядел уставшим, Киту было это понятно при одном лишь взгляде на его лицо, точно так, как было очевидно и для всей остальной команды. Он подошёл к столу и приземлился рядом с капитаном.

— Это всё из-за меня, да, Широ? Из-за того, что я позволил тому парню смыться, вся команда была подавлена… — Кит опустил взгляд, пряча его за ресницами, вспоминая глаза Широ, когда тот впечатал его в стену пять дней назад. То, что, как думал Кит, было гневом, оказалось страхом. Широ наклонился вперёд, опираясь локтями на ноги. Его лицо омрачила скорбь, смешанная с чувством вины.

— Нет, ты вовсе не виноват, Кит… — Широ расслабил плечи, обдумывая свои слова. — Конечно, нет ничего хорошего в том, что цель скрылась… Снова…

Кит пытался не выдать своё удивление, но Широ заметил это и слегка улыбнулся. Кит откинулся назад, болтая ногами и размышляя.

— Снова, значит… Что случилось в последний раз? — Кит не был уверен, хотел ли он услышать ответ. У него были лишь предположения, и, в конце концов, он был в курсе слухов, гуляющих по штабу. — Это связано с мёртвым агентом?

Молчание Широ говорило само за себя. Он пригладил волосы рукой и отвёл глаза, чтобы не видеть взгляда Кита, наверняка осуждающего, наверняка презрительного. А Кит смотрел на него с искренним сочувствием, ожидая ответа.

— До того как ты получил имя «Рэд», оно принадлежало Лэнсу… Меня назначили командовать миссией в первый день моей работы. Это должно было быть простым заданием: туда — обратно. Снайпер и ассасин… — Широ сделал глубокий вздох. — Схоже с тем, кем ты и Блу должны быть…

— И кем же изначально был Блу? — Кит слышал об ассасине ещё до того, как тот погиб в бою. Он не особенно вдавался в подробности, но знал одно — сам он был заменой. Широ выглядел потерянным, даже расстроенным.

— Это была девушка, чьего настоящего имени я не знаю, но Блу… Лэнс называл её Русалкой. Они присоединились к Вольтрону вместе… — Широ усмехнулся, подумав о том, что эти двое могли быть хорошими друзьями. — Это Лэнс дал ей такое прозвище, потому что она казалась ему Сиреной, которая заманивает мужчин своей красотой в пучины и обрекает на верную смерть.

Кит начинал понимать, к чему всё шло. Смерть в бою не была чем-то необычным. Иногда это случалось по вине бойца, иногда — по вине командира, а иногда имели место быть несчастные происшествия. Кит слышал, что тогда подвела разведка и в конце концов это привело к гибели ассасина. В провале миссии обвинили Блэка и Принцессу. А не агентов разведки на местах.

Силы Вольтрона были отстранены от действий на два месяца. Необходимо было заняться контролем потерь и набором новых кадров. Кит помнил, как Широ появился в дверном проёме и спросил, не против ли он перевода в специальное подразделение. И Кит согласился на эту работу, потому что всегда хотел работать с Широ, буквально мечтал об этом годами. Он всего лишь не знал причины внезапного предложения, до этого момента.

И теперь он понимал, почему Широ без всякого сопротивления позволил Лэнсу бросаться громкими словами насчёт тех вещей, которые у других вызывали бы замешательство. Потому что Широ чувствовал себя виноватым в потере первой Блу, отдав это имя снайперу.

— Что произошло?.. — Кит знал, что произошло. Она умерла, в этом и было всё дело. Он знал, что Широ облажался, пусть и не мог поверить до конца. Он просто считал, что это была ошибка местных разведчиков.

Широ знал, что рано или поздно правда всплыла бы наружу, поэтому он больше ничего не скрывал.

— Это задание с самого начала казалось мне нечистым… Блу и Рэд говорили нам с Принцессой об этом… но мы не слушали. Грин оценила все риски, и больших проблем не намечалось. Мы все так думали. Голд сообщил, что все средства коммуникации защищены, а все пути — чисты. Но это… Это была засада. Положение Рэда раскрыли, и ему нужно было бежать. С другой стороны, Блу… Мы надеялись, что Русалка справится, но… — Широ не хотел продолжать. — Возможно, Лэнс расскажет тебе больше, да и не мне судить об этом…

— И поэтому касательно миссий слова Блу весомее, ага. — Киту не нравилась эта идея. Лэнс, дёргающий ниточки за кулисами, и, снова же, на расстоянии. Ему также не хотелось спрашивать Лэнса о его бывшей напарнице. На самом деле, на неё ему было плевать. Широ чувствовал, что у Кита что-то было на уме, но не был полностью уверен.

— Теперь я ценю его замечания намного больше, чем раньше. В отличие от вас двоих, я больше не выхожу на миссии. Всего лишь прикрикиваю на остальных из-за компьютерной панели. — Киту совершенно не понравился ответ Широ. На лице мужчины рисовалась грустная улыбка. — Что?

— Ты больше… Ты значишь больше, чем думаешь, Широ. Если бы не ты, я бы сражался на другой стороне, и, вероятно, давным-давно уже был бы мёртв… Люди совершают ошибки. Такое случается. — Кит указал на свою руку, куда снайпер ранил его, позволяя Широ посмеяться над этим. — Посмотри на меня: я допустил нелепую ошибку несколько дней назад и мог лишиться жизни, но я не даю этому управлять мной.

Конечно же, Кит держал рот на замке касательно их с Лэнсом секса-шантажа.

А затем Кита мгновенно захлестнуло волной удушливого гнева. Он изо всех сил старался держать лицо, подавить в себе злость. Лэнс был впереди даже больше, чем на два шага, и, скорее всего, он вообще всё это провернул, чтобы подставить и отомстить Широ, используя Кита. Ярость захлёстывала его, била наотмашь. И теперь всё, что у него оставалось, — никаких обязательств.

— Спасибо, Кит… Я просто… В следующий раз Блу ответит за свои слова. — Широ немного взбодрился и повеселел. — Кто бы мог подумать, что мой младший брат будет читать мне нотации.

Кит легонько ударил Широ в правую руку, и тот шутливо потёр её от притворной боли. Широ поднялся, оставляя Кита разбирать чертежи и другие бумаги. Он посмотрел на Кита через плечо с улыбкой.

— Так ты идёшь или как?..

Киту нужно было успокоиться, и, если бы он пошевелился, то никогда не смог бы сконцентрироваться и остыть. Он взял первый попавшийся лист из кипы карт и, поднеся к лицу, сделал вид, что пристально изучает.

— Я буду через минуту, хочу сперва разобраться со всем. — Кит надеялся, что Широ поверит и не заметит огонь, полыхающий в нём. Что бы Широ ни увидел, он никак не прокомментировал, догадываясь, что в конце концов Кит расскажет ему обо всём сам, как и обычно.

— Ладно, Кит, увидимся позже. — Широ покинул комнату, оставляя Кита наедине с картами и документами. Рэд схватил не глядя ближайшую к нему вещь и злостно швырнул в стену. Бедный степлер.

Он начал считать в уме, делать глубокие вдохи, пытаясь успокоиться и очистить рассудок.

Снайпер был у него на мушке, и теперь он жалел, что не прикончил Лэнса в его же квартире, когда у него был шанс. Он оставался неподвижен, позволяя гневу выйти наружу, и его сердцебиение медленно приходило в норму. И тогда он встал на ноги и вышел из комнаты.

***

Лэнс пил газировку, злостно сжимая зубами пластиковую трубочку. Его приятель, Голд, сидел рядом, беспокойно поглядывая на Блу; он положил руку ему на плечо, чтобы заставить его обратить на себя внимание.

— Знаешь, Лэнс, он не будет ничего говорить тебе до того, пока это окончательно не выведет его из себя, и потом тебе точно не поздоровится.

Лэнс усмехнулся мрачно, закрывая глаза. Ханк был взволнован за своего друга.

— Хорошо, пусть платит мне за то, чтобы я не убивал людей, мне это нравится. — Лэнс надавил на друга, втягивая остатки напитка и невольно сминая банку в руке. — Кроме того, если я не нужен здесь, обязательно пригожусь в другом месте…

Ханк с силой схватил Лэнса, не оставляя ему и шанса на побег. Поначалу Лэнс пытался высвободиться из его рук, но Ханк не уступал.

— Нет, ты послушай меня. Я устал от твоего саморазрушения… Ты совсем не держишь себя в руках. Мне нужно знать, что я могу доверять тебе… — Ханк ослабил хватку, чтобы Лэнс прекратил сопротивляться и расслабился. Слова Ханка утонули в последовавшей после них пугающей тишине.

— Ты можешь доверять мне, Ханк… Меня просто бесит, что Блэк проецирует план по разведению своих маленьких домашних питомцев на команду. — Снайпер по-дружески хлопнул Ханка по руке, и весь гнев, кажется, просто исчез. — Думаю, я могу злиться сколько хочу, только пока не проебусь, так?

Ох, и проебался ли Лэнс. Да, он проебался ещё как, когда позволил своей ярости истощить его и выплеснуться на кого-то, кому она была совершенно не нужна. Он проебался ещё сильнее, пока ебался с Китом, но эта тема не подлежала обсуждению. Раз уж назвался груздем…

— Ну… Как насчёт фильма? — Ханк всегда знал, что сказать Лэнсу, чтобы поднять тому настроение. Мрачность исчезла с его лица, и радостно блеснули глаза.

— Ханк, дружище, ты прекрасно понимаешь меня. Что хочешь посмотреть? — Лэнс был рад снова поболтать с Голдом, без ссор и криков, — как обычно. Только такие разговоры и привносили каплю обыденности в их безумную жизнь.

***

Грин сидела, стуча пальцами по клавиатуре своего компьютера, не отводя от него взгляда. Чья-то рука мягко дотронулась её плеча, и Пидж резко повернулась, немного вздрогнув от неожиданности. Девушка со светлыми волосами смотрела на неё. Её белые локоны обрамляли смуглое лицо, её улыбка была такой яркой, что едва ли не слепила хакера.

— Ох, Аллура! Ты всё ещё здесь… — Грин отвернулась от ноутбука; холодный электрический свет монитора скользнул по её коротким каштановым волосам, собранным в хвост.

— Разве тебе не стоит пойти домой, Пидж? Уже довольно поздно.

Пидж улыбнулась Принцессе. Она — лидер группы борцов за свободу под названием «Вольтрон». Хакер с встревоженным видом поправила очки.

— У меня есть видеозапись с прошлого задания, и я хотела разобраться с этим до ухода… Просто… Что-то здесь нечисто… И я не уверена, в чём проблема. — Пидж подвинулась, уступая Принцессе место рядом. Аллура просмотрела видео, которое изучала Пидж. — Никак не выбросить из головы, что личность Рэда может быть раскрыта. Наша цель, возможно, заметила его лицо во время отступления.

— Ты уверена? — вдвоём они пересматривали видео, записанное Блу во время миссии. Обзор сбоку перекрывало облако пыли, поднятое нескончаемым потоком пуль, ударяющихся об стену. Скрытое лицо, отброшенный назад ассасин, и ни единого шанса разобрать, что они только что увидели. — Я думаю, что сообщу об этом Рэду… И Блэку дам знать тоже.

Аллура закусила губу. Ей было совершенно не по нраву, что её команда могла быть в беде.

— Лучше убедиться в безопасности заранее, чем сожалеть после. — Девушки встретились взглядами; Пидж смотрела в ясно-голубые глаза Аллуры. — Я больше не хочу никого терять…

Аллура кивнула, вытягивая из кармана телефон, набрала номер Широ, ожидая ответа. Принцесса надеялась, что все эти мысли были не более, чем бессмысленной паранойей.

***

Кит открыл дверь своей квартиры, и спёртый воздух обдал его волной неприятных воспоминаний о прошлой ночи. Лэнс использовал его не только, как игрушку для секса, но и как шестерёнку в своём хитром плане, к которому несомненно были причастны и Широ с мёртвой напарницей Лэнса, Русалкой.

Кит добрался до холодильника, открыл его и, взяв две бутылки пива, тут же захлопнул дверцу. Он быстро подошёл к дивану, плюхнулся на мягкую подушку и закинул ноги на стоявший рядом столик. Открывашкой Кит подцепил крышечку и отхлебнул пиво. Распробовав на языке странный вкус, он отодвинул бутылку от лица и внимательно посмотрел на неё.

— Что за хуйня?

Что-то было не так. Пиво имело странный вкус: оно было солёным. Кит вопросительно изогнул бровь, изучая срок годности. Напиток был далеко не просрочен, так что причина была в чём-то другом. Кит шумно вздохнул, отставив почти полную бутылку на стол.

— В наши дни уж и пива нормального не попить…

Звонок телефона, доносящийся из кармана куртки Кита, прорезал тишину вибрацией. Парень дотянулся до куртки и достал девайс: светящийся экран смотрел на него именем «Такаши Широгане». Кит собирался ответить на звонок, но промазал по кнопке. Его начало трясти. Он покрутил головой и, когда его взгляд упал на бутылку пива, Кита осенило. Оно было отравлено.

Паника захлестнула его, мир закружился перед глазами. Кит немедленно засунул пальцы в рот, чтобы вызвать рвоту и избавиться от токсина, пока ему не стало ещё хуже. В глубине души он понимал, что это — гиблое дело, но, чёрт возьми, он должен был попытаться. Краем глаза Кит уловил тёмную фигуру в стойке, которая выражала полную боеготовность, с битой в руках. Голова кружилась, но Кит смог избежать удара, отклонившись назад и совершив кувырок, который не оставил бойцу сил на ориентацию в пространстве, но хотя бы спас жизнь.

Кит сконцентрировал всё своё внимание на тошноте — единственной вещи, что ещё приводила его в чувства. В глазах двоилось, сила тяжести необъяснимо усердно давила на тело Кита, но, несмотря на это, он поднялся и с усилием принял боевую позицию, совершенно не готовый к драке. Он стиснул зубы, когда наконец разглядел лицо противника. Он был скрывшейся целью: Паксис, шестой командир Империи Гарла.

Беглец.

— А ты упорный, не так ли? — Паксис прохаживался по комнате, с каждым шагом приближаясь к Киту, заставляя того пятиться. — Не волнуйся, я не убью тебя.

Кит сощурил глаза. Он не собирался давать этому засранцу возможность подобраться к себе. Кит игнорировал тяжесть в руках и отёчность ног. Паксис остановился, не подходя ближе. От его вида кожа Кита покрылась мурашками. Паксис положил биту на пол с приглушённым стуком и вытащил электрошокер.

— Знаешь, я устал от этих глупых догонялок.

Резким движением руки Паксис щёлкнул шокером, приблизив его к груди Кита, и у того не было шанса даже пошевелиться, когда электрические разряды пробежали по всему телу и ударили изнутри. Кит закричал от боли, но этот крик сразу же исчез в воздухе, перекрытый шлепком от падения. Дьявольская смесь яда в его организме и нескольких ударов током, безусловно, возымели свой эффект. Где-то на полу он ослабшей рукой нащупал кусачки и, борясь со сковывающим движения ядом, схватил их и бросил в пустоту, промазав по врагу. Зрение обманывало Кита, уже ничто не выглядело реальным.

Не давая Рэду хоть как-то опомниться, Паксис обошёл его и в этот раз: бита со свистом рассекла воздух, прилетев прямиком в спину Кита, выбивая из него последний дух. Кит скорчился от боли, но у него не было сил даже закричать. Весь его мир стремительно проваливался во мглу. Последним, что он видел, последним, что он слышал, был Паксис. Его слова, пробирающие ужасающим холодом до костей:

— Ещё один агент для моей весёлой игры.

А дальше — ничего.

***

— Кит не берёт трубку, Аллура, это не похоже на него.

Широ бежал по лестнице, поднимаясь к квартире Кита. Каждое слово сквозило неподдельным страхом, и рука с поднесённым к лицу телефоном заметно дрожала.

— Если бы эти свиньи из штаба высунули свои головы из задниц, видео было бы у нас уже на следующий день после миссии. Да хватит уже со своей паранойей, не говори мне не беспокоиться… — Широ сказал это неожиданно для самого себя резко. Чувствовал он себя, тем не менее, крайне паршиво. Не из-за Аллуры, вовсе нет, он просто был расстроен тем, что у них не осталось тузов в рукаве в этой партии. Полный провал.

Капли пота бежали вниз по его лицу, когда он взбирался по лестнице на этаж Кита. Не столько усталость, сколько беспокойство и страх терзали его. Он оглядывал номера квартир и наконец остановился у нужной: 305 Б. Широ нажал на кнопку звонка, прежде чем постучать. Дышал он тяжело, сердце ощутимо сильно билось. Ответа не было. Широ запустил руку в свои волосы, смахивая пот. Он пытался придумать множество причин и оправданий, например, что Кит просто спал и поэтому игнорировал звонки.

— Ничего не получается, Аллура… Повиси пока, я знаю, где запасной ключ. — Он подошёл к пожарному окну и вытащил из стены поддельный кирпич. Он улыбнулся, когда нашёл ключ на том же месте, где оставил его в прошлый раз. Он достал его и вернул кирпич обратно, направившись к двери в квартиру Кита. — Аллура, клянусь тебе, если он просто спит, я буду выглядеть как полный идиот…

В последний раз Широ настойчиво постучал костяшками пальцев в дверь и, так и не дождавшись ответной реакции, вставил ключ в замочную скважину. Послышались спешные щелчки в двери, но Широ тут же замер. Он услышал удар, его сердце остановилось на мгновение, болезненно сжавшись, и удушливая волна прокатилась по телу ослепительным светом.

***

Аллура отдёрнула телефон от лица. Громкий шум шокировал её, и страх мгновенно охватил девушку. Аллура с силой нажала на педаль газа в своей машине и снова поднесла телефон к уху, срывая голос отчаянным криком:

— Широ! Что случилось? Широ?!

Всё, что Принцесса услышала в ответ, был звук потрескивания огня. Она прищурилась, пытаясь прийти в себя, и набрала другой номер:

— Коран, передаю: код «Ноктюрн»! Необходима аптечка наготове. Я не знаю, сколько раненых или… — Аллура подняла взгляд, и эта сцена предстала перед её глазами леденящим кожу ужасом. Окна в квартире Кита были выбиты, чёрный дым валил изнутри уродливыми облаками. Она наспех припарковалась и выбежала из машины. Её обыкновенно собранные волосы были разбросаны неаккуратными прядями на плечах из-за спешного бега. Она почти не оглядывала другие квартиры, проходя мимо них, — она не могла думать обо всех невинных жертвах из-за её халатности и ошибок как главнокомандующей. Аллура добралась до третьего этажа, и одним лишь толчком отворила дверь в дом Кита.

Этот запах, этот жар, этот шум. Всё это обрушилось на Аллуру, когда она открыла дверь. Она осмотрела прихожую, коридор — насколько хватало взгляда. Едкий дым сразу же бросился в лицо, и глаза неприятно защипало. Она прошла немного вперёд, но её ноги так тряслись и дрожали, что она не смогла сделать больше пары шагов.

На секунду всё происходящее замерло безобразной картиной, когда она увидела распластанную по полу правую руку, никак не соединённую с телом. Она была знакома Аллуре; слишком знакома, чтобы Принцесса обратила внимание на первую моментально пришедшую к ней мысль. Игнорируя все опасности, Принцесса побежала вперёд.

— Широ! — Аллура подбежала к неподвижному телу. Страх сменился волной злости и тоненькой ниточкой надежды, за которую Принцесса обречённо хваталась обеими руками. Она наклонилась вниз и увидела, как грудь Широ еле вздымалась при слабом дыхании. Долго не думая, Аллура расстегнула и сняла ремень Широ, чтобы перетянуть то, что осталось от его правой руки. Сделав петлю и крепко затянув ремень, Аллура смастерила жгут, чтобы хоть немного ослабить напор крови.

Громкий стон сорвался с губ мужчины. Его лицо налилось кровью, когда он резко распахнул глаза. Рваная рана рассекала его нос, избегая, к счастью, глаз. Широ не чувствовал ничего, кроме всеобъемлющей пустоты внутри, и не мог даже толком осмотреться. Аллура была рядом. Он не мог понять, что она пыталась ему сказать. Всё смешалось в раздражающий звон в ушах, потом мир вокруг начал вращаться. Но главное — она была здесь.

Неожиданно для самой себя Аллура нашла силы, чтобы поднять бездыханного мужчину на руки и донести его до выхода. Она стиснула зубы, когда лицо Широ оказалось так близко к её шее, что она чувствовала угасающее дыхание. Её длинные волосы цвета первого снега окрашивались безобразными алыми пятнами. Она с силой толкнула входную дверь, побежала по коридору, врезаясь в людей, эвакуировавшихся с верхних этажей. Проходящий мимо мужчина обратил внимание на трудное положение Аллуры и помог ей донести Широ до выхода из злосчастного дома.

Аллура боялась. Она вспоминала о своём отце, и страх захлёстывал её с новой силой. Король никогда не допустил бы такого. Аллура шла рядом позади мужчины, совершенно запутавшаяся и потерянная. Каким образом произошла такая катастрофа? Что пошло не так? Как она могла предотвратить это?..

Наконец они достигли первого этажа. Путь казался Аллуре вечностью. Человек, который помог спустить Широ, положил его на уже приготовленные носилки и ушёл, растворившись во взволнованной толпе. Двое санитаров немедленно положили раненого мужчину в карету скорой помощи. Аллура последовала за ними, спешно запрыгивая в машину и говоря первое оправдание, что пришло в голову: «Это мой муж, я еду с вами», — перечисляя его группу крови и аллергии.

Аллура заняла сидение, позволяя профессионалам позаботиться о пострадавшем. Она попробовала расслабиться, откинувшись на спинку кресла, но до сих пор оцепенение не покидало её. Когда наконец её разум стал проясняться, она посмотрела на Широ. Его кожа была бледной, как у мертвеца.

Осознание ошибки пришло слишком болезненно. Личность Кита раскрыли — и вот последствия. Паника вновь охватила Аллуру при мысли о том, что Кит мог быть в квартире, когда взорвалась бомба.

Она закрыла лицо руками и невольно заплакала. Если Широ выглядел так, то у Кита не было ни малейшего шанса. Она с усилием сглотнула ком в горле и сделала глубокий успокаивающий вдох.

Аллура достала телефон, продолжая попытки выровнять сбивчивое дыхание. Она наблюдала за людьми, которые были слишком заняты своей работой, чтобы обращать внимание на разговор.

— Орандж, это Принцесса. Блэк со мной. Рэд пропал, он всё ещё может быть внутри. Отправь Голда обследовать место происшествия. Грин следит за камерами. Пусть Блу будет наготове. Я прибуду на базу так скоро, как только смогу.

Аллура прервала звонок. Её веки тяжело опустились, и грусть полностью поглотила её сердце. Она устало вздохнула, наблюдая, как Широ опять закрыл глаза. Аллура надеялась, что она не потеряла ещё одного члена своей команды. Она надеялась, что Широ не придётся хоронить своего младшего брата.

***

Лэнс всучил Ханку огнеупорный костюм. После услышанного оба помрачнели и терялись в мыслях и догадках.

— С Блэком всё будет в порядке, не переживай так, Лэнс… И Рэд… — Ханк не был уверен, что сказать о Рэде. Он не знал Кита так хорошо, как знал Широ, но тот всё ещё оставался частью Вольтрона. — Я осмотрю квартиру.

Лэнс сжал губы в тонкую линию и скрестил руки на груди. Ханку предстояло отправиться вглубь квартиры и обследовать её в надежде найти Рэда. Нет, Лэнс не волновался. Он был в бешенстве.

— Я без понятия, что происходит, Ханк, но будь осторожнее. Здесь может быть ловушка, далеко не одна. Я не хочу, чтобы ты погиб в поиске обугленных развалин. Одна нога здесь — другая там. — Лэнс посмотрел другу прямо в глаза, и Ханк кивнул. Он надел защитный шлем перед тем как выйти из фургона.

Голд обернулся и увидел, как Лэнс закрыл дверь автомобиля. Фургон сделал резкий разворот, подняв в воздух облако пыли, и направился к штаб-квартире, где Лэнсу предстояло расправиться с его собственной задачей. Голд решительно ускорился на пути к дому, вливаясь в толпу пожарных, которые тушили остатки пламени. Он поднёс палец к уху, чтобы включить коммуникатор.

— Голд — Грин, как слышно? — Ханк преодолел первый лестничный пролёт и услышал ответ. Он неровно выдохнул перед тем, как заговорить снова. — Приём, камера включена.

Ханк без проблем добрался до третьего этажа, ступая осторожно, чтобы ненароком не провалиться в дыру в повреждённом полу. Он приближался к тому месту, которое, видимо, когда-то было домом Рэда. Ему пришлось подавить подступающую к горлу тошноту, когда он увидел оторванную руку посреди комнаты. В этом ему явно не помог ни запах крови, ни жжёной кожи. В его голове промелькнула тревожная мысль о том, что Блэк может быть мёртв, а Рэд пропал без вести.

Голд посмотрел на то место, где однажды была дверь, а теперь красовалось безобразное отверстие. Взглядом он пробежался по поверхности обугленных стен, отмечая, что взрыв мог идти оттуда.

— Голд — Грин. Выглядит так, будто дверь была заминирована. — Он увидел разорванную в клочья газовую плиту на кухне. — Когда дверь подорвали, пошла цепная реакция к газопроводу… Кто бы это ни сделал, он точно не хотел, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь выжил.

Голд шагал с огромной опаской. Сожжённая дотла поверхность под его ногами хрустела и скрипела. Чем больше комнат Ханк оглядывал, тем легче ему было прийти в себя, утешаясь мыслью, что Рэд мог быть не дома во время катастрофы. Охватив помещение взглядом в последний раз, Ханк покинул разрушенную квартиру и перевёл дух, выйдя в задымлённый коридор.

— Голд — Грин. Никого. Повторяю, никого. Рэда здесь нет…

Ханк сделал глубокий вдох, который никак не помог ему успокоиться. Он осмотрелся, чтобы убедиться в том, что никто не видит его, и наклонился к конечности на полу, чтобы поднять её и упаковать в чёрный пластиковый мешок. Мерзкое зрелище вновь провоцировало рвоту, и Голду пришлось сглотнуть, с силой прикусывая губы.

— Голд — Грин. Возвращаюсь на базу.

***

Для освещения комнаты Грину хватало всего лишь излучения окружавших её мониторов. В её очках зелёными огоньками отражались изображения с экранов. Снова и снова она просматривала видео с камер в надежде, что хоть одно как-то поможет обнаружить Рэда. Найти его — её единственная задача.

Она посмотрела влево, где маячок отслеживал нахождение телефона в попытках узнать местоположение ассасина. Грин оторвала обе руки от клавиатуры и устало схватилась за голову, нервно перебирая пряди волос.

— Давай, Пидж, ты же можешь… Всё, что нужно, — найти иголку в грёбаном стоге сена. — Грин бормотала под нос сама себе, нервно сжимая пальцы. Дверь за её спиной внезапно раскрылась, наполняя комнату светом. Грин прогнала свои тревоги, взглянув на протянутую ей флеш-карту. — Спасибо, Орандж. Даже не знала, что ты уже здесь.

Коран повернул её ноутбук к себе, и Грин пожалела, что начала такой непринуждённый разговор со старшим по званию. Мужчина начал работу, вглядываясь в строки кода.

— На карте есть видеозаписи из жилого комплекса. Я уже пробовал рассмотреть что-нибудь, но не видно ни черта, и это даже не из-за огня… — Орандж приблизил лицо к экрану, сощурившись, увеличил фото и вновь отодвинулся, разочарованно вздыхая. — Ничего…

От волнения Грин даже не могла перебирать пальцами по кнопкам достаточно быстро. Они сидели в напряжённой тишине, пока Пидж не нашла зацепку.

— Этот файл… У него был IP-адрес… Я могу проверить интернет-сигнал. — Краем глаза Пидж заметила, как Коран одобрительно кивнул. Злость снова охватила её, и она, стиснув зубы, сжала кулак с такой силой, что белые костяшки выделялись на покрасневшей коже. — Этот засранец держал всё под контролем… Это мог быть кто угодно, находившийся в подъезде…

Орандж наблюдал за Грин, переходя взглядом с командной строки на списки документов. Он включил видеозапись и вновь приблизил изображение, не найдя ничего. Коран вздрогнул, когда раздался радостный крик Грин:

— Наконец-то! Я знаю, что делать! — Пидж перемотала видео на момент, когда она видела, как Кит поднимался на свой этаж и заходил в квартиру. Коран заглядывал на экран через плечо Грин. Спустя некоторое время они увидели, как открывается дверь и из неё выбегает мужчина с бездыханным телом Кита на руках. И Пидж с Кораном побледнели.

— Паксис… — Коран импульсивно ударил по столу. Он напряжённо сглотнул, обдумывая дальнейший план действий. — Я должен доложить Принцессе… Грин, как думаешь…

— Уже готово! Отслеживаю IP-адрес… — Пидж снова обратила всё внимание к своим машинам, надеясь, что она переоценивала умение Паксиса разбираться в технике.

Коран быстро вышел из комнаты, и эхо от его тяжёлых шагов ещё долго раздавалось в коридоре. Ситуация была слишком накалённой, чтобы он не винил себя в случившемся. Каждый считал себя отчасти виноватым. Он с силой нажимал на телефонные кнопки, набирая номер.

— Принцесса. Рэда похитил Паксис. Я отправлю Блу и Голда за ним немедленно… — Коран отключил телефон. Он пытался совладать с миллиардом тревожных мыслей в своей голове.

«Что же я наделал…»

***

Принцесса сидела в тревожном ожидании в коридоре рядом с операционной, готовясь к новостям от Корана. Эти новости не были хорошими.

— Есть ли вообще идеи насчёт его убежища? — обречённо спросила Аллура. Она откинулась на спинку кресла и медленно осмотрела других людей, ожидающих своих любимых после операции. Должно быть, выглядела она ужасно: пятна засохшей крови, растрёпанные и испачканные кровью волосы. — Голд вернулся, но где же Блу? Он даже не ответил ни на один из моих звонков… Думаешь, Паксис похитил и его?

Аллура опустила голову. Везде царил хаос, и совершенно ничего не было в порядке. С того самого момента, как она решила взвалить на себя ношу отца в виде войны против Заркона. Её отец был вероломно убит — с тех пор мир превратился в безумный кошмар. Она старалась очистить разум от волнений и страхов, задавая односложные вопросы Корану. Она должна быть сильной.

— Мы всё ещё можем связаться с нашими союзниками и попросить о помощи…


	3. 2.2. Пленник

Когда Кит очнулся, он болезненно огляделся по сторонам. Всё, что парень смог подметить, — находился он явно не дома. Прошедшие события расползались по голове Кита колючими импульсами и уворачивались от его внимания. Он ничего не мог вспомнить. Парень предпринял попытку подняться, но его остановил оглушающий хруст костей. Кит мгновенно съёжился от невыносимой боли. Он перевернулся на бок и подтянул ноги к груди, стараясь прийти в себя.

Память будто окутал густой туман. В ушах звенело, стены тесной тёмной комнатки ходили ходуном. Видно было лишь дверь, отверстие вентиляции, кровавые подтёки на полу и стенах, старенький объёмный телевизор и видеокамеру с мигающим красным огоньком.

— Вот дерьмо… — Кит осмотрел комнату, но его разум до сих пор был сильно помутнён. Он продолжил рывками поднимать своё тело, но решил сдаться, когда мир вокруг него вновь начал разваливаться. Всё было как во сне. Кит решительно не верил в происходящее, даже несмотря на отрезвляющую ощутимость ноющей боли во всём теле. Будто бы в любой момент он мог очнуться на своём мягком диване.

Вдруг телевизор издал пронзительный высокий звук, что заставило Кита инстинктивно сжаться и закрыть уши руками. Голова снова отказывалась подчиняться, и Кит не мог сфокусировать взгляд на чём-либо. Он поднял глаза, когда услышал из телевизора успокаивающий «цок». На мониторе был мужчина. Кит не знал наверняка, но подумал, что где-то его уже видел.

— Вот это да, кажется, кое-кто наконец к нам вернулся. Я уж было подумал, что дал тебе слишком много кетамина, — загадочный мужчина улыбнулся остро и дико. Картинка в голове Кита начала понемногу проявляться осознанием. — Не разгуливай тут слишком, веществу ещё нужно выработаться из организма.

Кит сел, опёршись локтями на ноги, и очень тяжело вздохнул. Каждой детали, каждого звука и запаха сейчас было слишком много. Мозг еле выдавал хоть какие-то здравые чёткие мысли.

— Как дол-л-лго я-я здесь? Г… г-где я? По-о-очему я здесь? — Кит положил ладонь на голову. Затуманенный взор, невнятная речь. Он сузил глаза, стараясь выглядеть угрожающе. — И к-кто ты, б-бля-ять, такой?

Мужчина засмеялся, и новые помехи побежали по воздуху. Кит опять зажмурился. К горлу подступала тошнота.

— А ты и правда ничего не помнишь. Что же, я не виню тебя. Ты здесь уже пять часов. У нас тут была парочка происшествий, пока ты был в отключке… но мы поговорим об этом позже. Сейчас ты в одном из моих убежищ. И ты здесь, потому что я хотел показать, как я признателен тебе… — Он положил руку на лицо, изучая своего пленника хитрыми глазами. — Имя — Паксис.

Кит поднял голову. Он помнил это имя. Воспоминания вереницей одно за другим возвращались к нему. Кит сжал кулаки и крепко стиснул зубы: он вспомнил драку в своей квартире.

— Ты отравил меня, ударил эл-электрошокером и ёбнул битой. Какого дьявола… Ты так выражаешь свою п-признательность? Признательность за что? — Кит почувствовал, как поднялось его давление, отдавая в голову. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Он знал, что это побочный эффект от яда. Кит терпеть не мог, с какой язвительной насмешкой Паксис наблюдал за осознавшим всё Китом с подёрнутого рябью экрана.

— Признателен за то, что твоя ошибка отсрочила мою смерть… — На этих словах Кит оскалился. Всего лишь одна пуля напугала ассасина, и он позволил жертве уйти. — И я хотел показать, что одна осечка может значить для такого, как ты.

— Уж поверь мне, Паксис, я ошибся лишь однажды и больше не допущу этого. Уверяю тебя, когда я выберусь отсюда, то перегрызу тебе глотку, и ты о многом пожалеешь. — Даже после этих слов выражение на лице Паксиса не изменилось. Внезапно Кита обдало волной страха: всё, на что он действительно был способен, — это слова. Мог угрожать ему сколько угодно, но ничего более. Красная мигающая лампочка на камере начинала выводить его из себя.

Паксис последовательно нажал несколько кнопок, после чего телевизор услужливо разделил экран на изображение Паксиса и открытое им видео. Кит узнал место, очень похожее на лестничную площадку в его доме. Холодно глядя с монитора, мужчина запустил видео и начал ждать реакции пленника.

— Ты должен знать, парень. Даже одна неудача может привести к цепочке очень нежелательных и разрушительных последствий. Если ты попробуешь напрячь каждую свою извилину, у тебя и близко представить не получится, какое значение может иметь упущение малейшей детали. — Паксис в тёмной рамке телевизора откинулся в своём кресле, с наслаждением любуясь, как Кит вглядывается в экран. Ассасин сидел неподвижно, пока вдруг не заметил знакомую фигуру в кадре.

Во рту у Кита пересохло. Его начало не на шутку трясти, когда на записи показался мужчина, пытавшийся открыть входную дверь. Ритмичный стук раздался из динамика. Озадаченно оглядевшись, Широ вышел из кадра, спустился вниз по коридору и вернулся обратно с ключом от квартиры. Он ещё раз предпринял попытку достучаться до Кита, но, очевидно, безуспешно. Затем он вставил ключ, и экран покрыло чёрной рябью от взрыва бомбы.

Во все глаза Кит глядел на откинутое яркой взрывной волной тело. Тело человека, которого он называл братом. Слепящая вспышка. Больше Киту и не нужно было, чтобы яростно сорваться с места и кинуться к двери. Он колотил по ней и дёргал ручку, а затем, срывая голос, заорал:

— Сукин ты сын! Я тебя убью нахер! — Кит бил по двери со всей силы, но она не поддавалась. Он был заперт. Отчаянно схватившись за ручку, он сполз по двери вниз в бессилии — наркота вновь затуманила рассудок. Слёзы побежали по его лицу. Кит неразборчиво плакал и бормотал: — почему?.. зачем…

Паксис издал смешок. Вопрос Кита его очень позабавил.

— Я даю тебе урок. И ты даже не первый ассасин, кому приходится показывать, чего стоят ошибки… С ней было весело играться… — Паксис включил другое видео. Молодая девушка, девятнадцать на вид. Она была привязана к стулу, её ноги — накрыты одеялом. На теле цвели яркие гематомы. Та же комната, где сейчас был Кит. — Её напарник, снайпер, чуть-чуть не попал мне в голову. Благодаря этой неточности, я смог забрать её и делать всё, что пожелаю… Его промах повлёк за собой её смерть.

Кит с ужасом смотрел на экран и с ещё большим ужасом соединял догадки воедино, понимая, что девушка с видео — тот самый пропавший агент. Разведка на вопросы о том, как и из-за чего она умерла, не давала никаких ответов. Её нашли мёртвой — и больше никакой информации. Кит догадывался, что его шансы на выживание значительно стремились к нулю, но это уже была другая история.

Он с трудом наблюдал, как в старом видео появился Паксис. Мужчина подошёл к девушке и потянул её опущенную голову за волосы, чтобы её лицо было видно в камеру. Выбитые зубы, сломанный нос, опухшие глаза. Покалеченная до неузнаваемости.

Уже не чувствовалась слабость от наркотиков, потому как каждый нерв заполняла необузданная злость. Кит абсолютно точно собирался грохнуть этого ёбаного ублюдка. На видеозаписи Паксис заговорил:

— Давай же, улыбнись на камеру. Ну же. Будь хорошей девочкой… — Девушка резко дёрнула рукой, что застало Паксиса врасплох. В бледном кулаке она сжала остро заточенный карандаш и с силой воткнула его в руку мужчины, который на мгновение скривился от боли. С глухим стуком она упала на пол. Покрывало, которое было накинуто на девушку, также сползло вниз, обнажая то, что должно быть ногами. Вместо этого были лишь изуродованные кровавые обрубки.

Кит прищурился, вглядываясь в каждую мелочь. Девушка отбивалась ловко припрятанными вещами. При падении некоторые из них с грохотом рассыпались и оказались слишком далеко, чтобы она смогла дотянуться. Кит внимательно осмотрел комнату заточения в поисках похожих вещей. Он надеялся, что было что-то, о чем Паксис не подумал. О приборке он, очевидно, не заботился совершенно, потому что пол до сих пор был покрыт запёкшимися пятнами крови.

Паксис довольно быстро оправился от удара. Он приблизился к ней, чем заставил панически крепко вцепиться в самодельное оружие и нацелить его на себя. Рывком девушка вонзила его в шею и разрезала артерию, рассекая глубокую рану. Кровь брызнула и заалела, заливая пол. Паксис засмеялся. Истерический хохот сменился яростным рычанием, и он начал со злостью пинать её мёртвое тело. Видео оборвалось.

В реальном времени Паксис снова не смог надменный сдержать смешок. Он ни на секунду не отводил взгляда от Кита. Чёртова камера до сих пор мигала раздражающим красным огоньком, сменяясь чёрной поблёскивающей точкой.

— Её белый рыцарь не пришёл на помощь. Её милый дорогой Ланселот. Поэтому я подсобил и отвёз её к нему, правда, по частям… В моей коллекции до сих пор есть её замечательный череп, — с противно сладким удовольствием протянул Паксис. — Я знаю, что не стоило этого делать. Видимо, именно так вы узнали обо мне… И организовали ту облаву… Возможно. Тот же самый снайпер взялся за дело… и снова провалил его, потому что ему не хватило силёнок меня убить, — залился смехом мужчина, поворачиваясь в кресле. — Какая лирика. Что ж, выясним, прав ли я?!

Рывком Кит поднял себя на ноги и подошёл к телевизору, тщательно обдумывая план действий в голове. Хоть кетамин до сих пор подкашивал его колени, Кит уже мог сопротивляться действию яда. Он увидел, как Паксис достал его телефон, набирая какой-то номер, щёлкнул кнопку «громкая связь», и тут знакомый голос заполнил всю комнату. Киту показалось, что в этот миг красная лампочка замигала с особым усердием.

— Алло?

Не теряя ни секунды, Кит завопил прямо в телевизор:

— Блу! у него есть твой номер! Он знает, кто ты! — В ответ Паксис лишь усмехнулся, как будто он был кошкой, которая победно сцапала птицу.

Голос, ответивший ему, был спокойным и даже немного игривым. К Киту вернулась какая-то уверенность и он улыбнулся, отшатнувшись от монитора. Даже Паксис дал слабину и начал немного волноваться.

— Я знаю, но и у меня есть его номер…

Паксис подпрыгнул на месте, когда раздался звонок телефона. Он выскочил из кресла, роняя мобильник Кита, который с характерным звуком брякнулся на пол.

— Вот ты и попался… — голос прозвучал так, будто он принадлежал ребёнку.

В панике Паксис обернулся, уставившись на вентиляционную шахту, и потерял дар речи.

Блу слегка махнул рукой перед тем как спустить курок.

Единственная пуля вылетела из дула и смачно впечаталась прямо в лоб Паксиса, который не успел издать ни звука. И его тело рухнуло вниз. Кит никогда бы не подумал, что ему принесёт удовольствие и с тем же облегчение такое зрелище.

Ногой Лэнс выбил крышку вентиляции, которая с металлическим гулом свалилась на твёрдую поверхность. Снайпер выпрыгнул из своего укрытия и ловко приземлился на ноги. Кит наблюдал, как Лэнс огляделся и одарил валяющееся рядом тело кривой презрительной усмешкой. Монстр, без которого всем станет жить легче.

Рэд обессиленно упал на колени, поражённый тем, как же быстро угроза перестала быть смертельной — и исчезла вовсе, в считанные доли секунд. Он перевел прикованный к телевизору взгляд на красную точку видеокамеры. Она мигала морзянкой, передавая парню зашифрованное послание.

«-... .-.. ..- / ... .--. .-. .- .-- .. .-.. ... .-.- / ..--..»  
(блу справился?)

Кит поднял большой палец и кивнул в камеру.

«Благодаря Пидж… Блу справился. Блу добрался до него», — с облегчением думал Кит. Он был рад, что заметил уловку с мигающим огоньком, иначе он точно пропустил бы сообщение от хакера. На мгновение он мог себе позволить погрузиться в приятные мысли о том, что он не один. Его нашли, спасли, и сейчас он уже был на пути к дому. Вольтрон был самым лучшим по одной простой причине: команде было не всё равно.

Лампочка снова начала поочерёдно загораться, вводя Кита в заблуждение, какой дать ответ на следующий вопрос.

«- -.-- / .-- / .--. --- .-. .-.- -.. .-. . / ..--..»  
(ты в порядке?)

Лэнс глубоко вздохнул, проделав путь до запертой двери, за которой его ждал напарник. Звонкий щелчок замка — и путь свободен. Кит спасён из невольного заточения.

Блу подошёл к Рэду, глядя на него сверху вниз, со своей верной винтовкой в руках. Кит скрывал глаза за спутавшимися чёрными прядями. Вина мгновенно разлилось по его жилам гадким чувством. Он прекрасно знал, что всё это случилось из-за него. Паксис доходчиво дал ему понять.

— Идти можешь? — вопрос прозвучал отстранённо-холодно. Кит поднялся сам, пытаясь совладать с дыханием и всем своим видом показать, что он в порядке. Он не желал становиться ещё большей обузой для команды, чем он есть сейчас. В тот момент, когда Кит прошёл мимо Лэнса, он заметил: этот ледяной взгляд был уставлен не на него. Блу смотрел на засохшую кровь сплошь на полу и стенах. Интересно, видел ли он то видео, пока прятался в вентиляции?..

Снайпер развернулся, оставляя затхлый смрад комнаты позади, по пути задев Кита плечом и подталкивая его в нужном направлении.

— Нам нужно загрузить все файлы с его сервера… — Блу подошёл к тому месту, где Паксис издевательски смеялся над Китом всего десять минут назад. Он извлёк из кармана флеш-карту и воткнул в подходящий слот. Легонько стукнул пальцем по гарнитуре. — Блу — Грин, доступ получен. Конец связи.

В голове Кита до сих пор смешивались события и путались между собой буквы, он выглядел потерянным — и чувствовал себя точно так же. Он не мог взять ситуацию под контроль. Не мог выровнять дыхание и прогнать прочь мрачные мысли.

— Ши… Блэк… что с Блэком? — После этого вопроса Лэнс остолбенел, и на его лице вырисовалось выражение молчаливого гнева. Такое же выражение Кит видел на его лице, когда Паксис смог удрать в первый раз. Кит опустил глаза — чёртов наркотик изрядно потрепал ему нервы.

— Ну, благодаря тебе, он чуть не умер. Вот дерьмо, да он всё ещё на грани… Чёрт, отвали, Голд, — крикнул Лэнс в рацию голосом, полным кипящей злости. Кит не винил его, но он уже порядком от этого устал. Отравляющая комбинация истощения и наркоты наконец вывела его из себя, и он сорвался:

— В этом виноват и ты в том числе. Если бы только ты убил Паксиса — а у тебя был шанс — со своей изначальной напарницей, мы бы тут сейчас не стояли.

Никто — включая Кита — не видел, как Лэнс замахнулся, и раздался звонкий шлепок, из-за которого Кит свалился в лужу крови на полу. Он злобно взглянул наверх, он хотел ответить Лэнсу тем же, но не мог. Сейчас преимущество было на стороне Лэнса. Рэд не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным впервые с тех пор, когда он был ребёнком и ему шёл всего первый десяток.

— Только, блять, попробуй… — Лэнс повернулся к Киту спиной и уставился в компьютер, который через пару секунд выдал ему: «Загрузка завершена». Он забрал флеш-карту, ударом опрокинул компьютер и выстрелил в машину дважды. Вряд ли кто-то теперь мог — даже при всём желании — спасти документы Паксиса. — Давай выбираться отсюда.

Кит встал на ноги и прошёл за Лэнсом до вентиляционной шахты. Окружающий мир снова поплыл в его глазах. Лёгкие шлепки по щекам не помогли.

— Почему мы просто не можем выйти через дверь?.. — глупый, наверное, вопрос, но Кит всё ещё не пришёл в себя. На мгновение он боязливо замер в ожидании второго удара от Лэнса. Снайпер выдохнул и подавил нагнетающее раздражение.

— Вся площадь заминирована. Мне удалось обезвредить ловушки в вентиляции. Просто следуй по моим стрелкам и выберешься наружу отсюда… — Лэнс наполовину скрылся в вентиляции и вытянул за собой большую зелёную спортивную сумку. Перекинув ремешок через плечо, он снова осмотрел кровавое месиво, что на какое-то время повергло его в ужас. Он поспешно отвернулся, не желая испытывать сочувствие к кому-то настолько жалкому и отвратительному. — Я установлю и взорву бомбы…

Рэд не был до конца уверен, но что-то со снайпером было неладно. Что-то подсказывало ему — крохотное чувство на подкорке, — что оставлять его одного здесь не стоит. Только не там, где умерла Русалка. Пачкая материал кровью, что ещё не засохла на его руках, он притянул ремешок сумки, увлекая за собой Лэнса.

— Мы… Нам лучше заняться этим вместе. Так мы быстрее со всем покончим… — Кит запустил руку внутрь и извлёк несколько блоков C4. Одним движением сняв сумку с плеча Лэнса, он поставил её на стол. — Ты можешь запрограммировать заряды, пока я не достаточно трезв, чтобы сделать это…

Блу холодно зыркнул на Кита, и тот понял, что это не входило в его планы.

— Приказ таков: найди Голда и присоединяйся к…

— Я не уйду без Блу… — отрезал Кит. Он поставил заряд C4 у главного входа и, преодолев комнату от двери к противоположной стене, установил ещё один блок. Краем глаза Кит видел, как Лэнс повторяет его траекторию, заряжая блоки один за другим. Провода соединялись, смиренно ожидая команды, чтобы «из искры возгорелось пламя», уничтожая всё на своём пути, как ему и предначертано. В прямом смысле. Он продолжил работу в абсолютной тишине. «Ну и чёрт с тобой».

Последняя комната, куда зашёл Кит, чтобы установить взрывчатку, была та самая «пыточная». Где погибла предыдущая Блу. Ассасин взглядом пробежался по стенам, рассматривая кровавые следы, которые неожиданно для него складывались в буквы. Он не замечал их раньше, поскольку был слишком занят хлопотами о своём подвергшемуся угрозе существовании.

— «LLMO»?

Блу зашёл в комнату следом, держа в руках детонатор и устройства для взрывчатки. Они оба выглядели потерянными, оба были разбиты, каждый думал о своих собственных ошибках. В этом месте другие мысли в голову не приходили. Лэнс шагнул мимо и провёл рукой по неаккуратно выведенным буквам.

— Что это значит? — Кит закусил губу, неуверенный, стоит ли ему находиться здесь. Лэнс встал к стене вплотную и прислонился лбом к чуждо холодной поверхности. Он закрыл глаза, обречённо вздохнул и, отстранившись, потянулся к руке Кита за блоком C4. Он поставил бомбу под кровавой надписью и настроил взрывчатку, чтобы позже привести её в действие.

— Какая-то бессмыслица… — Блу тревожно сглотнул, взял Рэда за запястье и повёл его прочь от этого места. Он добрался до практически пустой зелёной сумки и швырнул её обратно в вентиляционный ход. Обернулся к Рэду, стараясь избегать его взглядом. — Помощь нужна?

Кит кивнул. Его силы не вернулись к нему после злополучной встречи в квартире, спина и плечи ныли от зудящей боли после удара по ним битой. Лэнс опустился на колено и сцепил руки в замок, чтобы подсадить Кита. Рэд схватился за края вентиляционного отверстия и с помощью Лэнса подтянулся, очутившись в шахте. Дыхание вновь подвело его, и он делал быстрые вдохи, отзывающиеся в стенах сбивчивым пыхтением. В конце концов Кит развернулся, чтобы протянуть руку напарнику и помочь ему взобраться, потянув его за собой изо всех сил, что у него остались. Блу поднялся и озабоченно спросил:

— Нужно передохнуть? — Рэд тряхнул головой. Волнение на лице Лэнса сменилось недовольством. — Тогда шевелись. Чем дольше мы здесь торчим, тем у нас меньше времени, прежде чем всё тут взлетит на воздух.

Лэнс прижал к себе винтовку и протиснулся мимо Кита, проползая вперёд. Растерянный ассасин остался стоять на четвереньках за ним. Эта новость его взбесила. Здравой идеей было предоставить Голду дистанционный запуск бомбы, и Кит рассчитывал на это, раз Блу не сказал ему, что уже установил таймер. Операцию можно было провернуть с куда большей осторожностью. Но это же Лэнс!

— О чём ты вообще думал? Почему ты не сказал? — вырвалось у Рэда.

— Я думал, что ты выберешься сам и мне не придётся спасать твою задницу. Или что ты вообще не попадёшь в такую тупую ситуацию… В следующий раз верь мне, когда я говорю тебе что-то сделать. На будущее. Предусмотрительность иногда бывает лучше, чем когда ты сломя голову бросаешься в пекло… — тут Лэнс попал в цель, по больному. У них была всего лишь пара совместных миссий, но Лэнс уже прочёл Кита вдоль и поперёк. Проницательный говнюк.

Мысли Кита вернулись к Широ. Он тревожно вспоминал разговор в штаб-квартире о Лэнсе и ценности его вклада в работу. Иногда его идеи были сырыми, но Блэк был готов принимать во внимание их все. Невозможно было не согласиться, что когда дело касалось работы, Лэнс был настоящим профессионалом. Вне работы Лэнс — совершенно другой человек. Какой именно, Кит даже не догадывался.

Лэнс легко улыбнулся, когда почувствовал дуновение прохладного ветра на разгорячённых щеках. Свежий воздух мгновенно пробудил его от грустных мыслей. Он посмотрел за плечо, где следом карабкался уставший Кит, но подмоги не просил. Лэнс ускорился, чтобы поскорее выбраться из тесной душной шахты. Когда Лэнс наконец добрался до выхода, он проворно спрыгнул на молодую зелёную траву и протянул руки внутрь вентиляции, чтобы помочь напарнику оказаться снаружи как можно быстрее. От резкого движения Лэнса Кит споткнулся, не готовый к тому, чтобы перейти из горизонтального положения в вертикальное. Если бы Лэнс не поймал и не прижал бы его к себе, позволяя повиснуть на своём теле, Кит бы точно упал.

Кит закрыл глаза, почувствовав опору и крепко обхватив пуленепробиваемый жилет Лэнса. Он изнеможённо бросил свою голову на плечо Блу и отчаянно хватал воздух ртом, задыхаясь кислородом. Чужие руки мягко приобняли его за плечи, и Кит отстранился, вновь открывая глаза и наблюдая такую привычную картину. Такое же синее небо, такое же яркое солнце. Как будто бы ничего и не было. Взгляд Кита остановился на нежной улыбке напротив, и Рэд совершенно обмяк, проигрывая затуманенному кетамином разуму.

— Мы не можем оставаться здесь. У нас пятнадцать минут… — Лэнс шагнул вперёд, увлекая за собой Кита, вцепившегося в его руку.

Белый фургон мчал в направлении к ним. Водитель облегчённо выдохнул, заметив на горизонте две фигуры. Голд подъехал прямо к ним, чтобы товарищи открыли заднюю дверь и забрались в машину. Блу похлопал Голда по плечу, что означало: можно выдвигаться.

Рэд облокотился на стену фургона, устало посмотрев на затонированное окно, скрывающее солнечные лучи. Убежище Паксиса находилось в заброшенном здании вдалеке от заселённых улиц. В следующую секунду кирпичные стены затряслись и разлетелись на части в оглушающем взрыве. Пламя охватило развалины. Кит поморщился и сузил глаза на Лэнса, который сидел к нему спиной. Всё его нутро кричало, что прошло вовсе не пятнадцать минут.

— Как вы нашли меня? — спросил Кит, не желая препираться с Блу насчёт таймера и выслушивать новую порцию возмущённых криков.

Голд взглянул в зеркало заднего вида, гордо сверкнув глазами.

— У Грин получилось перехватить сигнал от Паксиса, и она отследила IP-адрес и его местонахождение… Блу отправился в энергетическую компанию и выяснил, что действующее убежище Паксиса было одним из тех мест, где мы предполагали обнаружить его. — Голд вернул всё своё внимание к дороге, пока Кит переваривал новую информацию.

— Как там Блэк? — Когда Рэд спрашивал об этом Блу, всё, что он получил, — гадости в ответ. Сейчас он надеялся услышать что-то более полезное от Голда, кто был настроен менее враждебно по отношению к нему. Кит видел, как оба мужчины напряглись. Голд тяжело вздохнул.

— Он в больнице… Состояние всё ещё критическое, но теперь намного лучше, чем… — он обернулся к Киту, который выглядел так, будто ему плюнули в лицо. — Я думаю, сейчас тебе лучше всего поспать. Мы можем разбудить тебя, когда доберёмся до штаба.

Кит податливо кивнул, не в силах сопротивляться сну. Он понимал, что его попытки сохранить бодрость и помочь команде сейчас будут только мешать. Он опустился на пол и закрыл глаза. Он не хотел никаких расспросов. Не хотел быть здесь. Не хотел позволить слезам, собирающимся на его ресницах, катиться по щекам.

Он ненавидел чувство бессилия. После случившегося у него больше не было сил ни на что.

***

Когда Кит проснулся, к своему удивлению, он лежал в кровати. Тяжесть от наркотика исчезла — яд полностью вывелся из организма. Он приподнялся на локтях, оглядев пустую комнату. Отбросил в сторону слишком чистые, слишком белые простыни. На его одежде всё ещё чернели въевшиеся кровавые пятна, и больше всего он хотел не видеть их, хотел очиститься, смыть с себя ужас, от которого он наконец очнулся. Кит был благодарен всему сущему за то, что в его комнате был душ.

Он опустил ноги, и его голые ступни ощутили приятный холод пола. Кит встал, откинул голову, придерживая её руками, и попытался совладать с равновесием, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение. Он встрепенулся, когда ручка двери повернулась и в проёме появилась мужской силуэт. Это был Лэнс, и Лэнс явно не ожидал увидеть Кита не в постели. Он нелепо замер на месте и уставился на мужчину перед ним. В руках он держал чистую одежду и полотенце. Блу опустил глаза, подбирая слова неуверенно.

— Эй… так ты проснулся… — Лэнс выглядел уставшим, выглядел маленьким, выглядел побеждённым. — Грин только что закончила приглядывать за тобой, и теперь моя смена, так вот я подумал, что тебе пригодились бы чистые вещи, когда ты встанешь…

Кит сглотнул ком, вставший поперёк горла, болезненно осознав, что он очень хочет пить. Он подошёл к Лэнсу и взял свою одежду.

— Который час? — В здании не было окон или часов, чтобы узнать время суток.

— 2:35 ночи… почти все остальные спят или в больнице… — Лэнс заметил, как в глазах Кита загорелся лучик надежды. — Не волнуйся, Блэк в норме. Он ещё не очнулся, но это из-за наркоза. Врачи говорят, что лучше всего сейчас дать ему восстановиться перед пробуждением…

Лэнс вздохнул с такой усталостью, будто не смыкал глаз несколько суток. Он не собирался делать Киту хуже, когда тот только пошёл на поправку, и говорить, что Широ потерял руку из-за взрыва. Лэнс развернулся, чтобы уйти и предоставить Кита самому себе, позволить ему отдохнуть, но почувствовал, как Рэд схватил его за запястье, не позволяя покинуть комнату. Он был в недоумении, пока не увидел его лица. Кит заговорил, и его взгляд заставил Лэнса отвести глаза в сторону.

— Разве не твой черёд смотреть за мной? — От его тона Лэнс побледнел. Его взгляд мертвецки застыл в непонятном направлении. — Не думаю, что ты пригодишься где-то, кроме как здесь…

Лэнс не сопротивлялся. Он послушно вернулся в комнату. Чистая одежда и полотенце валялись мятой кучей рядом с ванной.

Хоть для Лэнса не было неожиданностью то, что Кит потянул его с собой в душ, он просто не знал, нужен ли сейчас ему. Не когда он смотрит на него с таким видом. Лэнс безмолвно снял футболку, наблюдая, как Кит избавляется от запачканной кровью одежды.

Лэнс догадывался, что это всё из-за его тупой затеи. Позволить Киту вымещать на нём агрессию. Он совершенно не подумал о последствиях, предлагая это. Он совершенно не подумал, что Кит так легко поведётся на его маленькую ложь. Но сделка есть сделка, даже если она честна наполовину, даже если она — всего лишь игра.

Измождённым взглядом Лэнс скользнул по нагому телу. Раны на спине чуть затянулись, их обрамляли многочисленные фиолетовые синяки. Кит включил воду и подставил окровавленные руки, смывая уродливые сухие пятна.

Лэнс стянул штаны и бельё и теперь стоял нагишом, как и Кит. Аккуратно свернув одежду, он поставил её стопкой на туалетный столик.

Шум капель воды, шипящей струёй стекающих вниз, не мог отвлечь Кита от распаляющейся в сердце злости. Он ни за что не подумал бы, что когда-нибудь согласится на такую безумную сделку с Лэнсом, но тот, судя по всему, был прав. Ему нужно было вымещать свой гнев на чём-то. Или ком-то. Так раз уж есть прекрасная возможность — почему бы ей не воспользоваться?..

Лэнс ступил в душевую, провалился в объятия Кита и вдавил его в стену, заставив вжаться в мокрый кафель, а затем грубо прильнул к его шее, оставляя метку как напоминание о себе. Кончиками длинных холодных пальцев Лэнс пробежался по телу мужчины, покрытому шрамами, спускаясь вниз, к промежности, и провёл по члену от основания.

Кит заглушил гортанный стон — они не должны здесь шуметь. Здесь их могли услышать. После воздействия наркотика Кит был чудовищно восприимчив и чувствителен ко всему, и эта мысль только сильнее разжигала в нём злость. Он больше не хотел думать ни о чём. Не мог.

Кит застал Лэнса врасплох, когда схватил его руки, оставляя неказистые отметины на запястьях. Толчком он заставил Лэнса опуститься на колени, его лицо оказалось на уровне паха. Подёрнутый дымкой желания взгляд Кита всё говорил сам за себя.

Ассасин отпустил его руки, но не отрывал взгляда от того, как снайпер приблизился к его члену на непростительно малое расстояние. Языком Лэнс неторопливо слизывал капельки выступающей смазки с головки и пошло проходился по всей длине. Кит не мог убежать от мысли о том, как же Лэнс был чертовски горяч в этот момент.

Медленно и игриво Лэнс продолжал свою сладкую пытку, пока Кит не запустил пальцы в его волосы и не подтолкнул к себе ближе. Лэнс ещё раз облизал член и насадился ртом на стояк, качая головой вперёд и назад, подставляя язык и пытаясь не смотреть наверх. В руке он то сжимал мошонку Кита, то отпускал, и Кита вело как в лихорадочном бреду, он закинул голову назад и забывал дышать.

Лэнс резко отпрянул, когда внезапно для него Кит кончил прямо в горло, и почувствовал, как подступает тошнота. Он зашёлся удушающим кашлем, отплёвываясь слюной, спермой и водой. Солоноватый привкус оставался во рту, и Лэнс тяжело сглотнул.

Кит потянул Лэнса за волосы, придерживая голову, заставляя его подняться, повернувшись лицом к стене и чуть не ударившись об неё. Блу не успел прийти в себя, но Кит ему и не позволил бы. Он уткнулся носом в лопатки Лэнса, беспорядочно кусая и зализывая, оставляя красные засосы по всей спине. Кит не чувствовал ничего, кроме первозданного желания и гнева, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы церемониться с партнёром. Ещё его бесило, что Лэнс был выше него. На кровати Кит по-свойски распоряжался каждым дюймом чужого тела, но здесь, в такой позиции, всё было немного иначе.

Лэнс немного отошёл от стены и подставил Киту задницу. Он крепко стиснул зубы и сжал ладони в кулак, готовясь к неизбежной боли.

Кит вошёл жёстко и до конца, а Лэнс загнулся в безмолвном крике, распахнув слезящиеся глаза и заткнув рукой рот. Кит сразу зашёлся в диком темпе, не давая Лэнсу ни секунды, чтобы перевести дух, а тот лишь жалобно скулил в ладонь. В такой поздний час вам, ребята, лучше бы не шуметь.

Лэнс уткнулся лбом в тыльную сторону ладони, вцепившись в ручку душа. Ассасин нестерпимо сильно сжал его ягодицы и вдалбливался без передышки. Струйки крови скатывались по ногам Лэнса, и он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть этого. Боль совсем не вписывалась в определение единственного чувства, которое он сейчас ощущал. Удовольствие.

Одним хлёстким рывком Кит дёрнулся в Лэнсе, с наслаждением принимая в слух тихие хриплые стоны, вырывающиеся из горла Лэнса с каждым новым толчком. Он закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо под поток воды. Наклонился и оставил яркий укус на спине Лэнса, продолжая двигаться в рваном ритме. Без предупреждения Кит кончил во второй раз. Капли спермы устремились вниз по ногам Лэнса и смешивались с кровью.

Кит вытащил член, и Лэнс сполз на пол душевой кабинки. Его тело хотело большего, оно жаждало ещё. Он поднял потемневшие глаза вверх на Кита: тот выглядел уставшим. Рэд смыл с себя все следы этой ночи; набрав воды в ладони, умылся и вышел, оставив взбудораженного Лэнса под струями воды по-щенячьи смотреть ему вслед. Он закрыл дверь в ванную, подобрал полотенце и вытер тело и волосы, нарочито забыв про Лэнса.

Кит вслушивался в звуки за стеной: вода выключилась и босые шлепки раздались по полу. Он взял одежду, принесённую Лэнсом: это были чёрные боксеры, спортивные штаны и свободная безразмерная майка.

Он оделся в чистое, намеренно растягивая время, чтобы Лэнс успел вылезти из душа. Он одарил Блу ленивой улыбкой, когда увидел показавшегося из ванной мужчину: мокрые путавшиеся волосы и одежда, прилипшая к влажной коже. Лэнс посмотрел на него пустым взглядом, не оставляя Киту ни малейшего шанса прочесть эмоции на его лице, и спросил:

— Уже лучше?

Лэнс похромал прочь от ванной комнаты. В его голове промелькнула мысль: хорошо, что он надел чёрное бельё, иначе кровь не удалось бы скрыть…

Кит попытался изобразить улыбку, потому что не нашёл подходящего слова, чтобы описать свои чувства. Ассасин сел на кровать, наблюдая, как снайпер поёжился от ноющей боли.

— Станет лучше, когда ты уйдёшь.

Кит уткнул лицо в мягкое полотенце, на ворсе собирались капельки воды с непросохших кончиков волос. До его слуха донёсся щелчок двери — она открылась и с таким же звуком затворилась за Лэнсом. Полотенце упало на его колени. На доли секунд он задержал взгляд на двери и тяжело рухнул на кровать, которая пружинами слегка подбросила его вверх. Кит снова ощутил чувство сонливости. Долгожданное чувство.

Пока Кит не провалился в сон, он думал о девчонке с того видео. Её образ, искажённый помехами, стоял перед глазами. Он не имел малейшего понятия почему.


	4. 2.3. LLMO

Лэнс прикладывал все возможные усилия, чтобы стоять прямо, борясь с болью в заднице — и в прямом, и в переносном смыслах. Ему было больно, ему было обидно, и он даже не мог выказать этого, пока не смоется из больницы. С одной стороны, ему хотелось вернуться к Киту и отплатить той же монетой, поступив как мудак, но с другой, у него не было никакого желания тратить на это силы.

— Лэнс, ты что тут делаешь? Разве ты не должен наблюдать за Китом?.. — Коран появился в холле неожиданно, его усталый вид почти не отличался от мрачного выражения всех остальных в больнице. Лэнс обречённо втянул спёртый воздух.

— Привет, Коран. Кит проснулся и сказал, что я могу идти… Как там Широ?

Он облокотился о стену. Коран присоединился к нему, решив, что пора завершить свой бесцельный обход по госпиталю.

— Аллура всё ещё с ним. Она не отходила ни на шаг с тех пор, как к Широ допустили посетителей. Не думаю, что он уже в курсе случившегося… Ты рассказал Киту?

Лэнс почесал затылок и нервно усмехнулся.

— Не то чтобы целиком… Я боялся, что Кит не… — Лэнс не знал, как продолжить. Он не хотел, чтобы Кит взвалил на себя ещё больший груз вины за произошедшее. — Не воспримет эти новости хорошо… Так что…

Коран понимающе кивнул, прекрасно зная, к чему клонит Лэнс. Мужчина на автомате разгладил усы и пожал плечами.

— А что насчёт тебя? Тебе тоже нелегко пришлось, учитывая… — начал Коран и осёкся, когда Лэнс холодно зыркнул него. Он понял, что ходит по очень тонкому льду. — Я больше не хочу, чтобы ты пересматривал найденную видеозапись, Лэнс. Даже если руки тянутся.

— Ну и как долго ты знал об этом? Что Паксис убил Русалку?.. — Лэнс скрестил руки на груди, присматриваясь остро и внимательно к каждому движению мужчины.

Коран скривил тревожную усмешку, зная, что он уже был бы не жилец, если бы только Лэнс этого захотел.

— Я знал на протяжении многих месяцев… Пытался подстроить всё так, чтобы ты смог расквитаться… Только не рассчитывал, что ты буквально разнесешь его голову на части. — В момент подготовки миссии он был сильно озабочен тем, как поведёт себя взбалмошный снайпер.

— Коран, ах ты хитрый сукин сын! Я тебя так уважаю… — Лэнс улыбнулся искренне, по-доброму. На одно мгновение пропала скорбь, пропали все безрадостные мысли, и дышать будто стало легче. Глубокая признательность наполняла его голос. — Ты приглядывал за мной… Спасибо.

Коран встал в пол-оборота, проговорив тревожно:

— Мои действия… в конце концов принесли больше вреда, чем пользы. Паксис никогда бы даже не показался в поле зрения, если бы я не занялся поисками. Из-за меня жизнь Кита оказалась под угрозой, а Широ… ты сам знаешь, в каком он состоянии. — Коран опустил тяжёлые веки. Недавние события оставили после себя тёмные пятна в душах многих, и забудутся они ещё очень не скоро. — Не знаю, о чём только подумает Широ, когда узнает обо всём…

Лэнс твёрдо встал на ноги, скрывая пронизывающую тело боль, и крепко сжал плечо мужчины.

— Широ не будет ненавидеть тебя. Он знал, чем рискует, как и все мы. Каждый может погибнуть в любой момент, но мы не должны сдаваться, когда мы… теряем близких… — Лэнс опустил руку и неспешно направился в сторону выхода. — Давай не думать о людях, которых больше нет… Давай думать о тех, кого мы спасли и сможем спасти в будущем.

Коран перевёл дух и зримо расслабился.

— Спасибо тебе, Лэнс. Доброй ночи… или, скорее, доброго утра. В любом случае, как следует отдохни перед следующим инструктажем.

— Да уж, будет весело… — мрачно подметил Лэнс. Он махнул ладонью и сунул руки в карманы толстовки. — Скоро увидимся.

Коран кивнул, ободрённый разговором по душам, и ещё раз прогнал фразы Лэнса в голове, вдумываясь в ситуацию. Липкое чувство вины, тем не менее, никуда исчезать не собиралось — даже самые нужные слова не могли ничего изменить.

***

Аллура присела рядом с кроватью Широ, неосознанно и беспокойно теребя пальцы рук, встревоженно заламывая их. Тёплые солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь безукоризненно чистое стекло. Они задорно пробежались по лицу мужчины, и тот сонно поморщился. Аллура отложила в сторону отчёт с миссии, на котором она безуспешно пыталась сконцентрироваться, и наклонилась к кровати.

— Такаши… Ты меня слышишь?

Она бережно обхватила ладонями неповреждённую руку Широ. Мягко улыбнулась, когда он медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на неё сквозь прорезь в бинтах, охватывающих голову. В лучах света заблестели собирающиеся в уголках глаз Аллуры слёзы.

— Эй, солнышко… — отозвался хриплый голос. — Что… случилось? — Широ огляделся аккуратно, чтобы не встревожить и без того дребезжащий от любых шорохов и движений разум. Он взглянул на Аллуру с глупой и немного грустной улыбкой на лице. — Я, должно быть, под чем-то… потому что я понятия не имею, что за херня происходит.

Аллура поникла, свесила голову и начала обдумывать каждое своё слово.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты переживал… Кит в порядке. Он не ранен… — произнесла Аллура, и Широ изменился в лице. Он пытался подавить нарастающую панику. — Произошёл взрыв, Широ. Пострадал ты…

Широ откинул голову на подушку и постарался расслабиться, как только мог. Он закрыл глаза. От только что услышанного его мозг неумолимо взрывался.

— Я сейчас слишком далеко отсюда, чтобы слышать что-то подобное… — Он потянул мышцы ноги и утешил себя тем, что, по крайней мере, он не потерял способность ходить. Затем сжал ладони — точнее, только одну. Он почувствовал, как Аллура в ответ сильнее обхватила его пальцы своими. Широ воздел глаза к потолку, стараясь вернуться к ощущениям и принять неутешительную реальность. — Я не чувствую правую руку…

Аллура отвела взгляд, до сих пор терзаемая сомнениями. Обычно такие вещи она говорила напрямую: мягко и беспристрастно. Но не в этот раз. Сейчас ужасные вести ей приходилось сообщать близкому человеку. Тому, о ком она неизменно заботилась, и кто заботился о ней.

Широ протянул левую руку к лицу Аллуры и нежно провёл по её щеке. Он улыбнулся, давая Принцессе понять, что всё в порядке. Аллура отчаянно и боязливо накрыла ладонь Широ руками и прижала к себе. По смуглой коже побежали капельки слёз, но губы Аллуры растянулись в улыбке: Широ жив. _Широ жив._ При взгляде на неё все его страхи исчезали.

— Только пока ты улыбаешься, я в порядке…

***

Ханк постучал костяшками пальцев в квартиру Лэнса. Он подождал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, спрятав руки за спину. Щёлкнул механизм ручки, из-за узкой створки показался полуживой Лэнс.

— Тебе повезло, что ты мне нравишься, иначе сейчас бы я тебя застрелил… — Лэнс закрыл дверь, снимая цепочку, и вновь приоткрыл, впуская друга. Ханк боязливо оглянулся и проследил, как Лэнс побрёл в направлении кухни. На столе теснилась одинокая тарелка с неаппетитным на вид содержимым.

— Что с тобой случилось? Мне показалось, или ты вчера прихрамывал?

Лэнс, медленно опускаясь на сидение, осторожно уселся на стул, пару раз ткнул вилкой в тарелку с едой и нехотя объяснился перед приятелем:

— Я добрался домой, сразу же пошёл в душ и поскользнулся… Приземлился прямо на плитку. Бедро просто убивает меня… — Доля правды в этом была. Лэнс действительно пострадал в ванной. — Скоро пойду на поправку. Придётся. Следующая миссия точно не оставит нам времени на отдых. Я же не хочу быть обузой для команды.

Ханк подошёл к кухонной стойке, пододвинул к себе блестящий тостер и достал пару кусков хлеба.

— Кстати об этом… Силы Вольтрона пока в отпуске… на некоторое время. — Ханк не мог сдержать улыбку, услышав позади раздражённый стон. — Если честно, Лэнс, деньги не решают…

Лэнс бросил вилку и, хохотнув, провёл рукой в воздухе, будто охватывая размашистым жестом всю свою квартиру.

— Ханк, дорогой, как ты думаешь, откуда у меня такие роскошные апартаменты? Всего десять лет — и я выплачу сраную ипотеку. Это уютное гнёздышко наконец станет только моим. — Лэнс обернулся к стойке, когда тостер выплюнул из себя поджаренный хлеб, и Ханк, выдвинув стул, сел напротив Лэнса. — И, конечно, я люблю побаловать себя, а это всё стоит денег.

— Вау, Лэнс… просто… вау, — Ханк заливисто посмеялся. Он пару раз откусил румяный тост, а потом как-то обречённо вздохнул, собираясь перевести тему. — Что ж, Блэк уже очнулся… он в сознании…

Лэнс выглядел так, будто его окатили из ведра. Внезапно чувство голода напрочь пропало.

— К нему уже пускают? — Лэнс резко дёрнул головой и отвернулся от Ханка, оставляя того в догадках, что же было на уме у его приятеля. — Я нехорошо поступил с ним в тот раз на собрании… и всё, что я наговорил ему прежде…

— Так ты наконец хочешь извиниться? — Ханк усмехнулся. Лэнс откинулся на спинку стула и обхватил себя руками. Его друг снова посмеялся и смахнул выступившую от хохота слезу. — Чувак, если я разозлю тебя ещё раз, я же буду на волоске…

Предложение он не закончил. Все его мысли прервал жгучий и острый взгляд Лэнса, которым он впивался прямо в глаза напротив. Ханк виновато замолк и продолжил жевать тост, а Лэнс рывком поднялся и вышел из-за стола.

— Я пойду переоденусь. Буду готов через секунду… — Будто подбитый, он потащился в сторону спальни, оставив Ханка наедине с самим собой.

«Классный ход, Ханк, молодчина. Вот так тебе и твоему тупому болтливому языку…» — пробормотал Голд себе под нос, положив голову на руки. Никакая ночь фильмов уже не будет способна исправить этот кошмар.

***

Кит сидел в комнате ожидания и нетерпеливо хрустел пальцами. Закинув ногу на ногу, одним ботинком он выстукивал по полу незатейливый ритм. Скрестив руки, одним пальцем он выстукивал по плечу в такт ноге. Ему сказали ждать до полудня, если он хочет встретиться с братом. Конечно же, Аллура могла ловко соврать и сказать: «Я его жена», но Кит почему-то не мог прийти и с такой же лёгкостью выдать: «Я его брат». Настроение упало ниже плинтуса, когда из коридора до него донеслось эхо несносного голоса.

Лэнс ёбаный МакКлейн. Показался на горизонте в каких-то дорогущих шмотках, подчёркивающих каждый изгиб его тела. Кит стиснул зубы, иначе его челюсть незамедлительно бы встретилась с полом. Ханк шагал немного позади и выглядел не так показушно. Глядя на него, Кит расслабился, прогнав мимолётное чувство неловкости из-за своих поношенных джинсов и растянутой футболки.

— Хей, Кит, как самочувствие? — спросил Ханк, присаживаясь рядом. Он с ног до головы оглядел Кита, от которого исходила пугающая аура.

— Всё просто замечательно. Мне сказали, я должен ждать, как все остальные… — Кит прекратил свои барабанные партии и с удивлением посмотрел на Лэнса, который держал в руках какую-то упаковку. — Что за коробка?

У Лэнса категорически не было настроения разговаривать с Китом. Не после той хуйни, которую он выкинул минувшей ночью. Лэнс ещё неделю не сможет ходить нормально, да и делать что-либо нормально вообще.

— Подарок для Широ «жаль, что ты подорвался». Парень историю любит, поэтому я купил ему книгу про Египет. — Лэнс тряхнул коробку, и книга пару раз ударилась о картонные стенки. Кит замешкался и озадаченно моргнул, удивлённый тому, насколько Лэнс оказался предусмотрительным. Лэнс заметил это и растёкся в озорной улыбке. — Ты серьёзно ничего ему не принёс?

Ханк прикрыл лицо рукой, понимая, что между этими двумя снова нарастает ссора. И Кит уже был готов клюнуть на провоцирующую наживку Лэнса.

— Остыньте, ребята, вчера вы ведь были такими спокойными. — Ханк обречённо развёл в воздухе руками. — Только не начинайте!

Лэнс шумно выдохнул. Он был благодарен за то, что Ханк был с ними и успел их разнять. Кит отвернулся, чувствуя себя неимоверно глупо за такое ребячество с его стороны. Если бы в комнате наконец не очутилась медсестра, у всех от внутреннего напряжения непременно из ушей бы пошёл пар.

— Вы можете навестить пациента, он в двести пятой палате, — мило улыбнулась она. Перед ней вся троица смиренно затихла. Когда сестра ушла, Кит и Ханк как по команде поднялись с мест и направились к указанной палате. Лэнсу потребовалось на это немного больше времени, он отстал и поковылял вслед за ними. Кит подавил едкий смешок.

— Ох, интересно, что же с ним случилось… — натянуто произнёс он сквозь зубы, чтобы только Ханк услышал.

— Он поскользнулся в душевой, — констатировал Ханк так заботливо и невинно, что Киту пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не зайтись в истерическом хохоте.

Лэнс угрожающе прищурился. Кит неплохо подыгрывал, но, чёрт возьми, сохранить всё в тайне будет не так-то просто, если этот засранец станет так зазнаваться. Горечь пришлось отбросить, на лице — нарисовать дружелюбие, а ногами, превозмогая боль, шевелить быстрее, чтобы поравняться с товарищами.

— Кит, на секунду, — обратился Лэнс, и Ханк вопросительно вскинул бровь. Он заметил что-то неладное, но не был уверен, что именно.

Кит остановился и повернулся к Лэнсу, только чтобы послушать, какую на этот раз остроумную фразочку он приготовил. Вместо острот, к его удивлению, Лэнс протянул ему коробку. Кит недоверчиво прикоснулся к ней. Ханк перевёл дух, решив, что Лэнс просто пытается помириться.

— Я не всё рассказал тебе о Блэке. Я боялся, как ты отреагируешь… — На лицах обоих приятелей нарисовался неподдельный страх. Ханк не сводил с Кита глаз: _получается, он не знал о руке Широ._ — После всего, что случилось, надо было подождать, пока ты придёшь в себя… надеюсь, сейчас более подходящий момент.

Глаза Кита обречённо потухли. Во рту пересохло. Сердце забилось учащённо и больно колотилось о рёбра. Ханк осторожно дотронулся до плеча Кита, возвращая того на землю.

— Насколько всё плохо?.. — Кит ухватился за коробку, будто она была его единственной точкой опоры. Его веки мелко дрожали. Лэнс запустил руку в волосы и с силой выдавил из себя:

— Он лишился руки… но помимо этого с ним всё хорошо. Он скоро реабилитируется, ему помогут… — Лэнс уткнул взгляд в пол и вздохнул. — Просто подумал, тебе лучше узнать это перед тем, как ты его увидишь.

Кит развернулся, прижимая к себе упаковочную коробку. Он ничего не ответил — молчаливо прошёл до палаты. Ханк бросил беглый взгляд на Лэнса, и всё начало проясняться, становиться на свои места.

— Ты ведь не упал в душе… не так ли? — Ханк сердито скрестил руки, и под его строгим взором Лэнс неловко улыбнулся. Больше Ханку и не было нужно, чтобы догадаться. — Не могу поверить… Боже…

— Да, насчёт этого… Пожалуйста, не говори никому. Тут… ничего серьёзного… — Лэнс побрёл вперёд, но Ханк крепко ухватил его за руку. — Забей.

— Я не могу забить на это, Лэнс. Что если он пострадает? Хочешь, чтобы несчастная история Русалки повторилась?.. — От воспоминаний у самого Ханка пробежали по спине неприятные мурашки. — Мне тяжко смотреть, как ты снова медленно погибаешь…

— Всё вовсе не так, Ханк. Я не люблю Кита, я пытаюсь поладить с ним ради нашей команды, — Лэнс невесело усмехнулся своей мысли. — Если мы всё ещё команда после всего этого… Давай поговорим попозже…

Лэнс постарался сбежать от нотаций Ханка как можно скорее, направляясь вслед за Китом. Ханк вновь настойчиво потянулся к его руке, но Лэнс одёрнулся. Всё-таки Лэнс был прав: больничный коридор — не место для такого разговора. Ханк поджал губы и двинулся за ним.

***

Широ сел на больничной койке и натянул одеяло по пояс. Он посмотрел на чашку с желеобразной массой, покоящейся на тумбе, и мог поклясться, что она будто насмехалась над ним своим упругим покачиванием из стороны в сторону каждый раз, когда он задевал тумбу. Раздался неуверенный стук в дверь, и Широ мгновенно забыл про неприятного вида похлёбку.

— Заходите.

Широ заметно приободрился, когда за дверью появился Кит и в один шаг оказался в палате. Ему хотелось увидеть такое же радостное выражение на лице Кита — никак не горечь вины, крестом перерезавшую его облик.

— Эй, я так рад, что ты пришёл.

Кит, прижимая к груди коробку, неловко приблизился к кровати брата. Его взгляд настойчиво избегал Широ. Он не мог смотреть на него. Не хотел видеть его травмы. Кит смог поднять глаза лишь тогда, когда Широ просяще сказал:

— Кит, посмотри на меня. Я в порядке… — Его голос прозвучал строго, что заставило Кита вытянуться в струнку. — А ты? Ты в порядке?

Широ. С перевязанным белоснежными бинтами лицом. Его правая рука — нелепый обрубок. Его левая рука — одно целое с длинными нитями капельницы. И он вот так просто спрашивал, в порядке ли Кит.

— Всё нормально…

Он мягко поставил подарок на колени Широ и пододвинул стул, усаживаясь как можно ближе к брату. Мужчина удивлённо похлопал глазами.

— Не нужно было, Кит… но спасибо тебе… — Широ открыл коробку, на удивление легко управляясь одной рукой, и извлёк из неё книгу. Книга была украшена позолотой и заманчиво поблёскивающими разноцветными камнями. И Широ, и Кит вдвоём смотрели на неё с трепетным восхищением. — Беру свои слова назад, такой подарок стоил того… Где ты раздобыл это?

Кит успокоился, когда Широ отвлёкся на содержание книги и избавил его от ответа на последний вопрос. Широ поставил коробку на пол так аккуратно, насколько ему позволяли трубки капельницы, и раскрыл книгу на первой странице. Изнутри она была так же роскошна, словом, произведение искусства. Кит поверить не мог, что Лэнс с такой небрежностью вертел коробкой туда-сюда. Широ слегка раскраснелся, закрывая книгу и откладывая её рядом на кровать.

— Ох, извини… Я искал эту книгу сто лет… — Широ посмотрел на тревожного Кита и без колебаний сказал: — мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне обо всём, что случилось, когда у нас будет время. Аллура продолжает отнекиваться…

Кит огляделся, наконец заметив отсутствие Аллуры.

— Кстати говоря, где Аллура? Я думал, она будет с тобой.

Широ остро усмехнулся, но тут же расслабился, потому что даже смех причинял ему боль.

— Видимо, она засекла положение нескольких лидеров Гарла, и отправилась проверять данные. Сейчас она должна тестировать новый дрон. — Широ положил голову на подушку, подпиравшую его спину. Даже небольшой смешок помотал его. — Не знаю, как долго я ещё продержусь без сна, прости…

— Хватит извиняться, — выпалил Кит. — Просить прощения должен только я…

Широ собирался с ответным рвением перебить Кита и сказать то же самое, но их отвлекла внезапно распахнувшаяся дверь. Лэнс, Ханк и Пидж гордо появились в проёме. К счастью для Широ, они не шумели, как бывало очень часто.

— Привет, Блэк, рад тебя видеть. Дай знать, если тебе потребуется _рука_ помощи, — из уст Лэнса шутка вышла так хорошо, что когда три пары убийственно яростных глаз уставились на него, он ничуть не смутился. — Что? Рано ещё.

Пидж ловко ткнула острым локтем Лэнса в живот, и тот наполовину шутливо скривился от боли. Она шустро подошла к Широ и так же поставила на одеяло, укрывающее его ноги, небольшой упакованный сосуд. Широ благодарно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Пидж… — он поднял глаза на двух других посетителей, уже ожидая получить что-нибудь приятное и от них, но те лишь неловко посвистывали у входа с пустыми руками. Широ не мог сдержать лёгкого разочарования оттого, что его больше не собираются баловать. Он извлёк из упаковки стеклянную урну с прахом и очень смутился. — Спасибо, конечно, Пидж, но… что это?

Девушка задорно посмеялась.

— Это твоя правая рука, ну, или что от неё осталось. Медики не разрешили мне её заспиртовать, но они были не против кремации. — Пидж переполнял восторг, и Широ не находил внятных слов для такого же восторженного ответа.

— Ох, да ладно, я просто пошутил про руку. Вы не можете назвать это плох… — Лэнс заткнулся, когда Ханк больно потянул его за ухо.

— Это очень предусмотрительно, как считаешь, Лэнс? — сказал Ханк, но затем быстро сбавил обороты и позволил снайперу отбежать на безопасное расстояние, а Кит, наблюдая за этой картиной, лишь прыснул в кулак. Широ даже мог признаться себе, что скучал по своим дурашливым компаньонам. Он радостно отметил, что Кит наконец повеселел.

Широ ощутил тянущую сонливость и решил предоставить ситуацию Ханку.

— Ну, мне кажется, что сейчас лучше дать нашему пациенту поспать. Широ, если не возражаешь. — Ханк склонил голову. — Думаю, нам нужно уйти…

Широ кивнул и устало закрыл глаза.

— Извините, ребята… эти транквилизаторы очень хорошо делают своё дело. Всё равно я сейчас не лучший собеседник… — ровное дыхание Широ постепенно перешло в мерное посапывание, и неугомонная четвёрка — все как один — взглянула на капельницу.

Лэнс выждал момент и в два счёта оказался в коридоре, убегая от неизбежных нравоучений Ханка, зная, что тот не может двигаться так же быстро и беззвучно. Краем глаза Ханк заметил ускользающую цель и собирался уже было поймать Лэнса, но его уже и след простыл. Он со злостью стиснул зубы.

Пидж и Кит повернулись, озадаченные внезапным переполохом, но увидели лишь смущённого Ханка. Кит поднялся со стула, стараясь не нарушить покой Широ, и вышел из палаты следом за товарищами. Пидж остановилась рядом с Китом и улыбнулась:

— Я так рада, что Широ хорошо держится. Я боялась, что он не будет прежним… — девушка ёмко озвучила всеобщий потаённый страх. Она подняла взгляд на Кита: — и я рада, что ты тоже в порядке… Не знаю, говорил ли тебе Лэнс, но я приглядывала за тобой, пока тебя не было.

Кит кивнул, благодарный за её участие.

— Спасибо, Пидж. За всё. Если бы не твоё послание на Морзе, я бы так и не успокоился в том ужасном месте… — произнёс Кит, и лицо девушки радостно озарилось.

— Что ж, мне пора. У Корана есть новые боевые примочки, и я срочно собираюсь взглянуть на них! — Она бодро помахала рукой и направилась вниз по коридору, скрываясь из вида.

Шестое чувство язвительно подсказало Киту, что прямо сейчас кое-кто прожигает его спину горящим взглядом. Он обернулся и удручённо посмотрел на Ханка.

— Что? — спросил он с раздражением в голосе. Неожиданно для Кита, Ханк сгрёб его в охапку, крепко стиснув плечи, и потащил за собой. Кит держал рот на замке, хотя хватка у Ханка была сильной и болезненной. — Не расскажешь, что не так? — прохрипел Кит.

— Ты и Лэнс. Вот что не так, — низко прошипел Ханк, и сердце Кита с ёмким «ох блять» ушло в пятки.

Они прошли ещё немного дальше, и когда Ханк решил, что здесь их не потревожат, он отпустил руку Кита и ткнул в него пальцем.

— Когда это началось и кто это начал? — выпалил Ханк настолько резко, что Кит остолбенел и на мгновение потерял дар речи. Однако он справился с шоком и лишь сузил глаза.

— А тебе что? Это наше дело. Какая тебе вообще разница? — Киту _смертельно_ не хотелось говорить об этом. Он понял, почему Лэнс предпринял попытку поскорее смыться отсюда. — К тому же, между нами ничего нет. Просто секс, не более.

— Ты не можешь калечить людей во время секса, Кит… — Ханк действительно злился. Такую картину можно было наблюдать нечасто, и Кит с удивлением следил за его лицом. Ханк сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы сдержать себя от всплеска эмоций.

— Ты правда думаешь, что если бы Лэнс не хотел, он позволил бы мне это сделать? Он в курсе, что я использую его, так же, как и он использует меня. — Ханк повесил голову. — Так что не лезь в чужие дела.

От Кита буквально повалил пар. Он уже обдумывал, как будет вымещать злость на Лэнсе из-за этого инцидента. Замешкавшись, Ханк снова заговорил:

— Ты прав. Мне… извини. Это не моё дело. — Ханк успокоился и отвёл взгляд в сторону. — Но Лэнс мой друг, и я очень за него переживаю…

Кит сунул руки в карманы. Он не мог винить Ханка. Если бы его друг пострадал, он тоже принял бы это в штыки и стал его защищать.

— Прости, что сорвался на тебя. Это были два чертовски длинных дня… — В голове Кита сразу же промелькнули холодящие кожу образы «пыточной». Кровавые буквы на стене и Лэнс, прижимающийся к ним щекой. — У меня есть вопрос… Если ответишь, то мы просто оставим этот эпизод в прошлом…

— Что за вопрос? — Ханк терялся в догадках, что могло прийти Киту на ум, но медленно кивнул.

— Что значит «LLMO»?

Кит ещё никогда не видел, чтобы Ханк так быстро менялся в лице. Что бы эти буквы ни значили, они явно оставили в каждом болезненный след.

— Где ты это слышал? — с мольбой в голосе спросил Ханк. Он знал, что это значит. Он знал, для кого это было предназначено.

— Это слово было написано кровью в убежище Паксиса. Это сделала Русалка… — Кит видел, как с каждым произнесённым словом Ханк выглядел всё более встревоженным.

— Так ты знаешь о Русалке… Бывшая напарница Лэнса… — Ханк выдержал паузу, обдумывая свои слова. Подобрав нужные, он сглотнул ком в горле. — _Live, Love, Move On._ Вот что такое «LLMO». Я не вправе рассказывать тебе большее…

Кит остолбенел. Его сердце на мгновение остановилось. Слышать эти слова, узнать их значение… было невыносимо. Кит острым укором вины почувствовал сожаление за вчерашнюю ночь.

Лэнс выглядел таким маленьким. Пустым. Одиноким. В тот момент он был потерян так же, как и Кит. И что же сделал Кит? Воспользовался его состоянием, силком запихнул в душ, просто потому, что был зол. Что он ему причинил, как с ним обращался…

Теперь Кит и не знал, о чём думать.

— Спасибо, что рассказал… Теперь, если ты не против… мне пора.

Ханк выглядел так, будто бы снова наговорил лишнего. Кит благодарно и слишком печально взглянул на него. Ему хотелось спрятаться подальше ото всех. И он спешно направился в неизвестном ему самому направлении.

_Live, Love, Move On — Живи, Люби, Иди Вперёд_

***

Не успел Лэнс уснуть, как тут же, вырвавшись из дремоты, вскочил от стука в дверь. Кого, чёрт возьми, могли принести ноги в такой поздний час? Он посмотрел на часы, которые красными палочками высвечивали «23:45».

— Когда закончится этот ёбаный день? — прошипел Лэнс, широко зевнул и поплёлся в прихожую. — Иду я, иду! — недовольно крикнул он.

Он медленно подошёл и отпер замок. Возможно, он даже ожидал увидеть за дверью Ханка. Но никак не Кита. Рука Лэнса сползла вниз по внутренней обивке двери, цепляясь за неё ногтями.

— О, а ты что тут забыл? — сказал Лэнс и развратно улыбнулся. — Ты здесь для второго тура? Должен признать, приятно, когда ты вежливо стучишь вместо того, чтобы вламываться без спроса… думаю, мы оба знаем, как ты обожаешь это делать.

Кит склонил голову, и Лэнс прищурился. Он уже видел это выражение на его лице, когда они оба получили нагоняй от Ханка.

— Я хотел извиниться за вчерашнее… Я был очень зол и обошёлся с тобой не лучшим образом. — Лэнс таращился на него в немом удивлении своими невозможными холодно-синими глазами. И когда он улыбнулся, Кит решительно не мог понять, что же такого страшного было в его визите.

— Не извиняйся, Кит. Это же часть сделки, разве забыл? Без обязательств. Честно говоря, меня всё устраивает. Лучше так, чем со всяким эмоциональным дерьмом и клятвами до гроба… — Лэнс облокотился на дверь, пронизывая взглядом Кита, который уже успел пожалеть, что вообще решил прийти. — Ну так? Предложение в силе…

Кит потерянно стоял перед дверью и не верил своим ушам. Он испытывал терпение Лэнса. Глубоко вздохнув, Лэнс хлопнул дверью, снял цепочку и приоткрыл её для Кита. Он обернулся в последний раз и сказал:

— Если не хочешь — твоё право. Я всегда найду кого-нибудь для перепиха.

Лэнс отдалился и пропал за стеной коридора, оставляя Кита одного перед распахнутой дверью.

Кит непроизвольно сжал кулаки. Всё вокруг снова зашлось в круговороте из цветов и звуков, и Кит опять терял контроль над собой. Глубоко в подкорке засела мысль, что действие того грёбаного наркотика не прошло до сих пор. Бешеная пляска прекратилась в момент, когда из глубины квартиры он услышал голос Лэнса:

— Хей, Нейтан, занят сегодня?

И Кит сорвался.

Снайпер подпрыгнул на месте, когда ассасин одним шагом очутился в комнате, с хлопком закрыв входную дверь.

— А, неважно… Кое-какие дела появились… — Лэнс опустил мобильник и выключил его. Его ледяной взгляд проникал Кита насквозь; как заряженный пистолет, целился прямо в сердце. — Что? Ты же не думал всерьёз, что ты у меня один такой?

Кит спрятал обиду за маской озлобленности, но он знал, что Лэнс блефует. Надеялся.

Лэнс положил телефон на прикроватный столик и сделал шаг к Киту. Проведя руками от его плеч и остановившись на груди, он заглянул в его глаза, заинтересованный молчанием Кита. Лэнсу хотелось дать ему понять, что все их встречи вне работы могут быть связаны только с условиями сделки.

— Ты для меня никакой не особенный. Просто ещё одно тёплое тело в моей кровати. — Лэнс хотел оттолкнуть его, не дать пробить свою защиту. И единственный способ, который был ему знаком, — быть подлым, быть надменным.

Кита бесило, что ему приходится поднимать голову и смотреть снизу вверх на Лэнса. Его бесило, что эта едкая улыбочка не сходила с его лица. Его бесило, что он совершенно ничего не знал о снайпере. Его бесило, что Лэнс вот так просто игрался с ним, а Кит вот так просто вёлся на всё это.

Но он тоже мог отыграться.

Лэнс неестественно скривился, когда Кит сжал его запястья. Он надавил на Лэнса, заставляя мужчину прогнуться в пояснице и оказаться ниже, и впился в его шею неосторожным укусом. Послышалось возмущённое шипение. До крови.

Лэнс весь натянулся как струна. Раны были ещё слишком свежими. Он прекрасно осознавал это и всё равно плевать хотел. Он был не против боли — она заставляла забыть его обо всём. Обо всех.

— В спальню, — требовательно произнёс Кит. Он почувствовал крупную дрожь, прокатившуюся по телу Лэнса, когда Лэнс повёл его в знакомую комнату. Он слепо ступал за ним, отвлечённо витая в своих мыслях.

Лэнс направлял его прочь от прихожей, от кухни, прямиком в спальню. Он почувствовал лихорадочное удовольствие, когда Кит грубо толкнул его на кровать. Лэнс, предвкушая нечто крышесносное, не мог сдержать смешок. Его тело мягко пружинило на матрасе, но Кит лавиной обрушился сверху и придавил его своим весом.

Кит начал возиться с пуговицами на рубашке Лэнса, неосторожно стягивая её и разглядывая под тканью рельефные мышцы. Он кусал загорелую кожу, оставлял цветущие засосы и больно впивался ногтями, оставляя глубокие царапины.

Кит встал на колени и, лязгнув бляшкой, снял ремень, давая Лэнсу несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя. Он раскраснелся, тяжело дышал, а сердце с грохотом неровно билось. С хищным оскалом на лице он вновь сцепил запястья Лэнса и обвязал его руки ремнём.

Обвив ремень вокруг спинки кровати и прочно закрепив его в тугой узел, Кит продолжил свои манипуляции и убедился, что конструкция надёжна. Лэнс болезненно осознал это, только когда безуспешно попытался притянуть к себе руки. Кит расплылся в довольной ухмылке.

Паника захлестнула Лэнса — в его игре в подчинённого его подчинили против воли, и это было ему совсем не на руку.

— Вот это фетиш, хах, — сказал Лэнс пошло в надежде заставить Кита продолжить. Но Кит не собирался клевать на эту наживку.

Мужчина спустился вниз, оставляя Лэнса намертво привязанным к кровати. Лэнс продолжил тщетные попытки высвободиться из грёбаного ремня. Узел и с места не сдвинулся. Кит пристроился на краю кровати и поставил локти на колени, пытливо наблюдая за Лэнсом, который начал понимать его замысел. Кит дьявольски улыбнулся.

— Кит, подумай, что ты творишь… — угрожающе взвыл Лэнс. Но это были пустые слова: Кит прекрасно понимал, что же он творит, и мольбы Лэнса не могли заставить его передумать.

— Ты так просто не выберешься. Это кевлар. — Кит поднялся на ноги и вновь улыбнулся Лэнсу, сгорающему от негодования. — И доверься мне в этот раз, Лэнс, я всё просчитал. Ты хотел ебли, вот я тебя и наебал.

Лэнс впился ногтями в кожу на запястьях, приводя себя в чувства. Этого он не предвидел. Не предвидел и того, что Кит оставит его одного в таком положении, загнав в угол в собственном доме. В этот раз его умело обвели вокруг пальца.

— Кит… только попробуй выйти отсюда… Кит, не смей уходить! — прорычал Лэнс, глядя, как мужчина направляется к выходу из комнаты. Кит остановился, облокотился о проём и сладко протянул:

— Я пойду пока поваляюсь на диване. А ты расслабься и отдохни. Утром посмотрим, что с этим можно сделать… — Кит вышел из комнаты и с абсолютно невозмутимым видом прикрыл за собой дверь. Будто так, блять, и должно быть. Сыпавшиеся от Лэнса проклятия и неразборчивые крики утихли. Кит прыснул в кулак. В квартире Лэнса была хорошая звукоизоляция, и ему было интересно, как громко тот станет вопить.

Кит обошёл всю квартиру, разглядывая детали. Лэнс держал дом в безукоризненной чистоте. Каждая вещь лежала на месте, ей предназначенном. Кит добрался до дивана и забрался на мягкие подушки, не желая исследовать дальние уголки квартиры, боясь найти что-то, чего он не хотел бы увидеть. Он вдавился в упругий материал. Подушки пахли Лэнсом. Кит сделал глубокий вдох, подготавливаясь, чтобы вздремнуть, но его внимание привлекла вещица справа от него.

На кофейном столике лежала книга. Фотоальбом. Кит знал, что лучше не вмешиваться, лучше не смотреть, но он решительно поднёс руку к переплёту. Он рывком сел на диван, несмотря на протест его больной спины, и взял альбом в руки.

Он раскрыл его и замер, глядя на первую фотографию. На ней был запечатлён Лэнс вместе с девушкой. Её лицо точно было ему знакомо — он видел её в том видео. Однако здесь, на фото, она была жива и счастливо улыбалась, как и Лэнс.

Кит провёл кончиками пальцев по глянцевой фотографии. Эти радостные лица были тем, чего не каждый мог достичь за всю свою жизнь. Лэнс и его Русалка нашли своё счастье. Сердце Кита остро укололось любовью, которая переполняла фотографию.

Он представил Русалку, заточённую в одиночестве в той комнате. Раздиравшую своё тело до крови, чтобы оставить одну надпись Лэнсу на прощание. Разрешить ему двигаться дальше. Идти вперёд. В последний раз признаться в любви, даже когда её судьба была предопределена.

Это была любовь, которую — Кит был уверен — он никогда не познает. Он завидовал, даже ревновал. Ревновал к мёртвой девушке, с которой никогда не был знаком. Он с трепетом закрыл альбом, не желая дальше разгуливать по чужим воспоминаниям. Он вернул книгу на своё место и, откинувшись на спину, поудобнее расположился на диване. Кит вцепился в подушку и накрыл ей голову. Последним ясным образом в его мыслях была последняя встреча Лэнса и Русалки в запятнанной кровью комнате. Четыре простые буквы горели силуэтом под его веками.

«LLMO».

И он безмятежно уснул, недосягаемый для Блу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кевлар — очень прочное волокно, из которого изготавливают бронежилеты и каски


End file.
